The Carnival World player
by B-rabbit28
Summary: When Gao began his Buddyfight life, he had someone else beside Baku and Kuguru with him that gave him support. A young girl who uses a uncommon world appears and helps our group as Gao begins him journey of Buddyfighting.
1. Chapter 1

B-Rabbit28: So I know I already have 3 stories that aren't finish yet, but I just keep getting inspirations for doing stories. I hope that this story will be like just like all the other stories that have been done. I don't own anything from buddyfight except for the OC and the world being used.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gao, Roar<p>

"Yet again, today is just a normal day." A young girl said leaning on a bar.

She looked about to be the age of 11 with mid length black wavy hair with some parts highlighted pink along with her bangs covering her forehead. If you were to compare her height, she would be like Kuguru's height minus a few cm. She looked like she was normally walking around, but she was looking for someone special on her walk. The girl looked around her area before giving a sigh.

"He's not here, are you kidding?" She crouch down. "He promised to walk around with me and he's nowhere in sight."

She then jumped to a straight position and had a determine look on her. "It doesn't matter 'cause he can't hide from me, I'll find him if it means looking all over the city."

Just as she said that, bells were heard from the distance making her look in that direction. Remembering what the bells were for, she went from determined girl into a panicked girl.

"Oh shoot, the bell!" She exclaimed in a panic.

She grabbed her stuff that she had on the ground and made a dash towards where the bells were sound. On her run, she heard noise from behind her making her do a backwards run to look back. Looking back, she can see that the thing that was making noise were the sirens from the buddypolice car.

"Then again, nothing is boring if you work for the buddypolice." She said turning her forward. "I wonder what it would be like working for buddypolice?"

When the car was side to her, she looked inside to see that the person driving the car was the prodigy Tasuku Ryuenji.

"Hmm Tasuku..." She said looking at the car speeding past her. "Youngest member of the police and owner of JackKnife Dragon, his life must be very interesting, saving people and at the same time getting to ride a car and dragon."

"Hey look out!" Some one yelled out.

Before she could even look, her head gave a head butt towards a pole giving her a vibration of the body and a slam to the floor.

"Dang it, not again." She stood up holding her head. "Aw heck with it, going to be late at this pace."

She just kept holding her head as she kept running in order to not be late for class for the 5th time this week.

* * *

><p>"In the end I was late." The girl said doing a slouch walk in the mall.<p>

As soon as she got to school, the campus was deserted so it was time for her to go ninja (Go ninja go ninja go ninja GO!).

"Either that teacher got eyes behind his head or he must be a alien." She said remembering what happened.

**Flashback**

_"So as you can see here..." The girl heard in the class._

_She was right now outside the classroom door waiting for the teacher to turn around so she can get inside. By the time she got to the classroom, the teacher was already in there and has started the lesson. She found a chance when the teacher turned around to write something on the board._

_"Chance spotted." She said to herself._

_Carefully, she opened the door without a sound and began crawling to her seat. In her class, she had many kinds of people such as the buddy mechanic Baku, the smart Kuguru, the serious Noboru, and the active Gao. Out of everyone in the classroom, she had to be the closest to Kuguru, Baku, and Gao since they were the first people to come up to her on the first day. She talks to Noboru too, but she doesn't know him that well. When the girl was close to her seat which was in front of Gao, she got a chalk to the forehead making her fall onto her back._

_"Late again I see Miss Nanami Snow." The teacher said arms cross at said girl.  
><em>

_"Dang it, got caught again." The girl known as Nanami said._

_"Sit in your seat so we can continue on with the lesson." The teacher turned around._

_"Yes Mister." Nanami pulled up her seat and sat down._

_While sitting down, she looked over to see Kuguru waving at her while Baku was eating in class. She turn around to see Gao looking at her with a grin._

_"Late again huh, Nami." Gao said._

_"It's not my fault my buddy keeps disappearing." Nanami said with a bit of anger in it. "I tell him to wait for me, and the he's gone."_

_"Miss Nanami and Mister Gao. " The teacher turned around. "Do I need to give both of you after school detention?"_

_"No" "No sir"_

_"Good." The teacher continue the lesson._

_Nanami just turned forward and paid attention to the lesson._

**Flasback end  
><strong>

After class, Gao had invited her to go visit the buddy store to look around. As she was walking around, she still kept an eye on for her trickster buddy.

"How is he my buddy if he can't even listen to a simple wait." Nanami said on her walk.

A few minutes later and she arrived at the mall where she looked around for the buddy store. When she arrived at the entrance, she notice a familiar red cowlick in front of the TV that was in the store. She smiled and just walked to the boy giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Gao." She said surprising him.

"Huh! Oh, hey Nami." Gao said turning to her.

Nanami looked behind him and noticed he was watching the news about Tasuku and how he caught a criminal.

"Looking at the kid wonder, huh" Nanami said looking at the TV.

"Yeah, that Tasuku Ryuenji is totally awesome!" Gao said looking back at the TV getting a few stares from behind. " Oh man, I wish I could drop a buddy rare like JackKnife Dragon."

"Gao, you will get a buddy card eventually, maybe one that will listen to you." Nanami said remembering her buddy.

"That Tasuku is one cool hombre, huh Gao?" The manager said walking up to them.

"Yeah, do you think I'll ever buddy fight like that? Gao asked determined.

"I don't see why not!" The manager replied with the same determination.

Nanami just gave them a weird look before turning her back on them.

"I have a friend with serious attraction issues." Nanami said doing a face palm noticing people looking at them.

"I think I could rock Gargantua punisher too!" Gao exclaimed.

"You know it!" The manager said copying Gao.

"Aw who am I kidding, I'll never be able to draw a buddy rare." Gao said with a head scratch.

"You got to be more positive. You think I was made manager of this place if you really want something you got to go out and take it." The manager explained.

"Like a hundred dollar store credit." Gao said.

The manager and Gao soon did a over confident laugh making all the people in the store look at them funny.

"I don't have the heart to them." A customer said looking at them.

"Everyone knows Tesuku's the only one on the planet to have to major Gargantua punisher card." Another customer said. "Maybe he just started buddy fighting."

"Oh, Gao." Nanami said shaking her head with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Gao's phone rang making him stop the laughing. When Nanami looked over, she knew that the person on the phone had to be his mother because only she would be the one yelling for Gao. As soon as the call was over, Gao just put his phone away and ran off.

"Bye Nami, catch you later man." Gao said exiting the store.

Nanami was soon left alone with the manager next to her. Remembering what she was thinking about earlier, she turned to the manager with curiosity.

"Hey manager, has my buddy been nearby here by any chance?" She asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it, yeah he was." The manager placed the box down and did a head scratch. "Last time I saw him was when he was preforming some tricks in front of the tank. Maybe he's still there."

But when he turned to Nanami, all that was there was an outline of her.

"Huh! Where you go Nami!" The manager looked around shocked.

Nanami exited the store and ran down the stairs.

"I got you now, you can't hide from me!" She said with a bit of anger.

By the time she got downstairs, she could see a crowd forming and knew that it had to be her buddy attracting all this attention. When she got closer, She was able to see her buddy in front of the crowd finishing up a trick.

"That ends this trick everybody." Her buddy said.

Before he could say anything else, there was his master in the crowd and boy was she not happy.

"Oh look at the time, that's all folks, and thank you for watching." Her buddy said with a sweat drop before throwing a fabric around him making him disappear.

The crowd was astonish and began looking at the fabric wondering where he is. When Nanami saw what happen, a hand grabbed her arm and dragging her outside till they were nearby a park. When they came to a stop, her buddy who dragged her let go of her and turned around.

"Whew glads that over, how have you be-" He began saying. But due to a furious Nanami, he earned a one way sign to a Nanami smack. He was soon on the ground holding his face while she looked at him mad.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you!" She said with anger.

"Hey, now, I'm sorry." Her buddy said holding his hands up. "But when you weren't looking, I saw a kid crying and ya know how soft I am on the kids. As soon as I made the kid happy with a trick, you were gone and so that's when I went to the mall to wait."

Her buddy soon placed his hands down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, and for making you go through all that trouble to find me." He said with a sad tone.

He looked up to see a hand in his face and saw that his master offered him a hand which he accepted. It was hard though since her buddy was at least a feet taller than her which made it like pulling up a flag pole. When he was standing straight up, he was about to go back down from the sudden hug he was given.

"Don't do that again...Or else you'll get another smack to the face." Nanami said burying her face into his chest. "Remember to tell me next time, okay Ringmaster Loyal."

Loyal just looked at her shocked before giving her a smile and patting her head.

"I will try, for you Nami." Loyal said giving her hug back.

They were like that for a few more minutes before they started to head back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

"Are you sure you want to walk with me to school?" Nanami said with worry. "Last time you did, you went invisible on me."

"I feel like something will happen today, and I want to see it happen." Loyal said grinning.

Loyal had shaggy silver hair that covered a bit of his ears and his left eye and had red eyes as well as a pale clothes were like a ringmasters in a circus but instead of baggy pants, they were tight white pants.

"Okay, but remember you can't go into class with me." Nanami said walking. "Last time you did, no one in class could concentrate because of your tricks."

"Fine, I'll wait at the roof till school is done." Loyal said walking with her.

As they were walking, Nanami noticed two familiar people nearby the fountain about to go on the escalator. Her pace went from a walk to a simple jog in order to catch up with them.

"Hey, wait up!" Nanami yelled out.

Loyal was beginning to jog since his master was running off without him. The two people soon noticed Nanami behind them and a familiar buddy trying to catch up.

"Oh, good morning Nami." One said.

"Hey Nami, finally early huh?" The other said.

"Good morning Kuguru." Nanami said before turning to the mechanic with a pout. "Morning Baku, and it was just a few days that I was late."

The four of them soon stepped onto the escalator to take them to school. As they were on the escalator, Nanami noticed Baku trying to unwrap his candy with one hand since his other carried the toolbox full of cards. Seeing the guy having trouble, she took the candy, unwrapped it for him, and put it back into his hand.

"Thanks." Nanami heard quietly.

Nanami just smiled as she looked around while Kuguru began talking about something. When Nanami began to look up, she can hear a familiar form and voice complaining.

"Hey-o Gao." Nanami said tapping his shoulder making him turn.

"Oh morning Nami." Gao said before looking behind.

"Morning Gao." Kuguru said with a smile.

"Kuguru and Paku..." Gao said. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just telling Baku and Nami that if they could choose any buddy at all, which world would they choose from?" Kuguru explained.

"Hmm that's a good question?" Gao said with wonder.

"Baku said that he's never even thought of if before since, you know, he's a deck builder and all." Kuguru said. "And as for Nami..."

"Of course her favorite world would be Carnival world!" Loyal exclaimed from behind. "What other world is better than that!"

"Loyal's right ya know." Nanami said looking at them. "Just place a carnival world and magic world in front of me and my hand just goes straight for carnival world."

"Yeah well, I'm sure there's a lot of things Baku hasn't thought about." Gao said scratching his face making Baku let go of the candy in his mouth.

"You made him made now, Gao." Nanami said looking at what just happened.

"Yeah right, look who's talking Mister Sun fighter." Baku said beginning a stare Battle with Gao.

While they did that, Kuguru signaled Nanami to take out her tablet which she did.

"So what about you Gao?" Kuguru asked showing her tablet. On the screen showed JackKnife dragon in front of a green background. "The dragon world, the magic world..."

Nanami also showed her screen showing a familiar buddy in front of a purple background. "OR how about danger world and Carnival world."

"Not an easy choice, huh?" Kuguru and Nanami both said.

Gao was able to stop his stare battle in order to see what the worlds looked like.

"Hmm, let me think." Gao crossed his arms. "My monster had to have a big weapon something he had to use to crush the enemies out of our way. So the world I had to pick with such a choice monster is well I don't know that's a tough one. But as long as he's strong it doesn't really matter."

As Gao was explaining what kind of world he would want, Nanami noticed Baku putting the candy back into him mouth before going to find something in his toolbox. Noticing her stare, Baku stopped for a moment and dug through his pocket to take out a candy just like his and offered it to Nanami which she took.

"Aw thanks Baku, see you do have a soft side." Nanami said with a smile but Baku didn't notice since he went back to his box.

"So how about a dragon knight?" Kuguru said.

"Dragon knight is a kind of clan in the Dragon world right?" Nanami asked.

"Right, there are clans where it's just dragons, and a clan with dragon riders." Kuguru explained to her.

"Not sure about that, but the dragon JackKnife sounds pretty cool." Gao said walking backwards.

Looking back, Nanami noticed Loyal has stopped and turned around to see him standing.

"Aren't you coming Loyal?" Nanami asked.

"Nah you're almost at school, I'll meet you later, okay?" Loyal asked.

Nanami just gave him a nod and he soon disappeared indicating that Nanami should catch up with her friends. When she caught up, Kuguru was going to say something.

"I never pick you for a dragon." Kuguru said.

"Actually I kind of do." Nanami pointed out. "Dragons are hot blooded, just like Gao."

As she said that, she did not notice the tick mark coming from Gao. The group soon arrived inside the school near the shoe boxes.

"Oh yeah, dragons are the only way to go, trust me." Gao said with confidence.

"You like dragons, huh?" A voice yelled out making the group look up to see Noboru leaning on the rail looking at them.

"Noboru?" Gao called out.

"Hey Noboru." Nanami waved out.

"They're okay, but dragon knights are way cooler." Noboru explained.. "Dragons are nothing without their masters."

"What is a dragon knight?" Gao asked making Nanami do a side fall.

Nanami soon recovered and walked up to Gao showing him the screen that was on Kuguru's tablet.

"Gao, a dragon knight are people that ride dragons and fights with them, didn't we talk about this earlier?" Nanami explained with a face palm.

"Dragons are just dim-witted monsters that couldn't even fight their own tales without being ordered by a dragon knight, kind of lame really." Noboru explained like a snob.

"Yeah, maybe Noboru's right." Gao said.

The bells soon rang as the group are barely opening their boxes.

"Hurry or we'll be late!" Nanami heard while putting her shoes.

"Just leave them, Nami always been late so it's not something to rush about." Nanami heard while closing her box.

"Hey look Baku I'm done, see today I will be on time." Nanami said walking to the two.

"Hey just hang on sec guys." Gao said barely taking his shoes out.

* * *

><p><strong>6-11<strong>

"Morning class." Their teacher said. "Today I have something very exciting planned. Today, we're going to write essays using a buddy fight card pack. I'd like you to create short stories using the monsters that are found inside and make one of them your main character."

While opening her pack, Nanami, as well as the rest of the class, looked at Noboru when he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Yeah! I got a double rare card. I can't believe it, check it out a dragon knight Maximilian." Noboru said holding up his card.

Looking behind, Nanami saw a very determined look on Gao's face.

"Huh? Maybe I got one too." Gao said opening his pack. "A systemic dagger dragon okay. Next one is a lock tail steel dragon. And a thousand rapier dragon man all of these monster cards are so totally cool."

"Hah, none of them are rare though, are they pal?" Noboru said with a snob tone.

"Hey at least he's getting cards that he likes." Nanami said over to Noboru.

"Doesn't matter." Gao said going back to his pack.

"Pick a double rare card is beyond you anyways." Noboru said fanning himself with a card. " It takes a lot of skill."

"Aw that means a lot Noboru." Nanami said looking at him.

"What do you mean Nanami?" Noboru said looking at her.

Nanami began going through her deck case before taking our Loyal's card.

"See this card." Nanami showed Loyal's card. "This card is a buddy rare card, and I got him on my first try. So you're saying that I have a lot of skill getting him on my first try huh."

Nanami began copying Noboru's action ignoring the fact that he has a tick mark on him.

"For that last card." Gao took a card out of the pack.

When he flipped it over, a bright light began to shine from the card and soon flying out of his hand making everyone in the class stare at what's going card soon flew out of the classroom making Gao stand up from his seat.

"Hey wait! That's my card!" Gao exclaimed running after it.

"Wait Gao!" Nanami said running after him.

Gao and Nanami soon chased after it going through the hallway and through the slide. When they got outside, they got out of the slide and stood up to see a gust of wind going around the light. The class was in the hallway seeing what's going on also. The bright light soon burst and a voice came from it.

"All of the sudden now you have nothing to say!" The ball of light said.

When the light disappeared, a huge red armored dragon with a drill appeared right before their eyes.

"Yes, it's a dragon!" Gao said.

"Amazing, this card is..." Nanami said amazed.

"You know what card it is, right Nami?" A voice said from behind.

Nanami turned around to see her own buddy Loyal standing right behind her. Looking over at the dragon, she caught a glimpse of Gao raising his arm up to it.

"What are you trying to pull kid." The monster asked.

"It's just a handshake." Gao said raising his arm. "You are going to be my buddy, aren't ya?"

The monster just turned around not looking at Gao.

"Hmph, not a chance if I can help it." The dragon said making Gao shocked.

"Huh, but you came out of my card, doesn't that mean you have to be my buddy." Gao explained.

"You think Dragon Knights are better than dragons do ya?" The dragon got face to face with Gao. "Well maybe I misheard you."

"Whoops, looks like Gao's busted." Nanami said looking at the stuttering Gao.

"I'm waiting." The dragon said lifting up it's head.

Hearing footsteps, the group turned around to see Noboru near them.

"Why did you listen to that insolent little friend of yours." The dragon pointed at Noboru. "How dare he call me a dim-witted monster!"

"Hey Noboru." Gao said.

"You lucked out." Noboru said. "How did a guy like you draw a buddy rare monster. I can't believe it, it's so unfair."

"Come on don't be that way!" Gao yelled out. "I may not be the smartest or know everything that you do, but luck or no luck the trick is to keep trying and go after what you really want. Right?" Gao turned to the dragon.

"Hey don'cha go look at me." The dragon turned around. "I'm still ticked cause you believe that whining sore loser over there. You wanna buddy with me, you better show some respect."

Suddenly, a flapping noise could be heard and they turned around to see JackKnife dragon right behind them along with his master Tasuku Ryuenji.

"Sorry to drop in on you." Tasuku said coming down from the air. "But I'm here on official business. Do you know who I am?"

"Ta-"

"Tasuku Ryuenji, the youngest police officer in the buddy force." Nanami said walking up to Gao. "Good afternoon officer."

"Huh, been a while huh Nami?" Tasuku said to Nanami. "How's Loyal been?"

"Still the same, but we're getting there." Nanami pointed to Loyal.

"Yo Jack, how have ya been?" Loyal asked.

"Just fine Loyal." Jack said.

"Wait, Nami, you know Tasuku Ryuenji?!" Gao said looking at Nanami.

"Gao, that's another story for another time, right now we have to focus on what's going on right now." Nanami said avoiding the subject.

Eventually, the whole school heard about Tasuku's appearance with JackKnife and eventually came outside.

"Well I guess in the future I should have you come in mini form huh?" Tasuku asked.

"You're right but I'd refuse." Jack said.

Eventually the school reporter Haruko appeared on scene with her buddy takusuke the octopus. She soon flew in nearby Tasuku riding on a UFO.

"You're on active duty, or are you here to see me?" Haruko asked blushing while holding a mike to Tasuku.

"To be honest, I came to deliver this core deck case to Gao." Tasuku took out a red deck case. "Here, this belongs to you now, it can be transformed into a core gadget which will allow you to luminize your deck, here go on take it."

"Luminize?" Gao wondered.

"Basically since you have a buddy now, you get a deck case from the buddy card office." Nanami took out her white deck case. "Tasuku did the same for me too when I got Loyal."

Gao thought for a second and then took the deck case from Tasuku. "Gee thanks."

"This also makes you an official buddy fighter." Tasuku explained as Gao looked at the deck case. "You're now able to go out and buddyfight with monsters anytime and anyplace that you want."

"Buddy fight with monsters?" Gao wondered.

"Well bye." Tasuku said walking off, but Gao stopped him. "Wait, no, hang on. Where are you going?"

Tasuku stopped walking when he heard Gao.

"I challenge you to a fight to help train me." Gao said holding up his deck case.

"Gao are you serious!" Nanami asked shocked.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Tasuku turned around. "Do you want to challenge me and JackKnife from the buddy police."

"Yeah, well you know if you're up for it?" Gao asked.

"Gao I don't think that's a good idea." Nanami walked up to Gao. "Tasuku has been buddyfighting for a while, and are barely starting today. DO you really want to go up with someone like him?"

"Well forgive me for getting common sense from a girl." Gao said.

"Hey you little human." The dragon walked up. "From this moment on, you and I will be buddies."

"Did you just say buddies!" Gao asked shocked. "Yes!"

"I am none other than the son of the honorable drum bunker dragon fang Slade terrestrial the 13th." Drum said.

"Wow that's a mouth full, how about Drum?" "How about I just call you Drum?"

That just made Drum irritated.

"Yeah! Well how about you two don't!" Drum exclaimed with a tick mark.

"Heh, what'eve I'm the leader. The name's Gao, Gao Mikado." Gao said.

Haruko soon flew over to Gao and gave him the mike. "You know you can still take back your battle if you want to."

"I don't want to take it back." Gao looked over at Tasuku. "I don't know why, but I know I have to do this that's why I'd like to challenge you to a buddyfight right here right now."

"Well it seems like something interesting did happen, huh Nami." Loyal said looking over at his master.

Nami just looked over at the two with a smile.

"This is going to be interesting, a beginner vs. a prodigy." Nanami said. "I wonder who will win?"

* * *

><p><strong>Corner time<br>**

"Hello everyone!" Nanami pops up. "This end's today's chapter but we're not done yet. For a while, me and Loyal will be introducing a card each chapter that is in my deck."

A card pops up showing Loyal in the center of a circus.

"it seems the first card we'll be talking about is me, Ringmaster Loyal." Loyal pops up.

"Loyal is a size 2 monster who has a 5000 attack and 5000 defense as well as a 3 critical, that's really good." Nanami explained.

"You know what's really cool." Loyal said. "My special effect, if a carnival monster successfully does an attack, I am allowed to do a double hit if I'm on the field."

"You also have an effect that when I sacrifice 2 gauge, I can bring back any monster that has been destroyed on field." Nanami explained.

"Yeah that's right I almost forgot about that." Loyal said. "Now let's talk about something else li-"

"That's all the time we have for the corner." Nanami began waving. "See you guys next chapter."

"Huh! Hey wait! I'm not done talking yet!"

* * *

><p>B-Rabbit28: I hope this story is going okay so far. Now for this story I have something special for this, such as a small contest which I hope is okay. See I have already planned a few cards to show up on Nanami's deck, but I want to see if you guys can do better. In the review, fill out the form below and post it in the review which I will read over and choose from. Remember, Nanami uses a carnival world deck so when you make your card remember that it has to be related to the carnival. If I have chosen your card, I will reply to you guys to congratulate and will include it into the story when she battle. If I don't pick yours, I will still show it in the corner time in a chapter. If I don't get enough recommendations for the cards, then I'll just put in mine, but this is a good time to interact with my readers see what kinds of deck do they want to see. Until the next chapter, review and favorite. ^^<p>

**Form:**

**Monster/Spell/Accessory:**

**Name:**

**Attack points:**

**Defense points:**

**Critical:**

**Size:**

**Any Special effects (If necessary):**

**What do they say when fighting:**

**What do they look like:**


	2. Chapter 2

B-Rabbit28: Hello me pretties, how have you all been? After feeling bad during my unknown hiatus, I decided to try at least to make new chapters for all of you. So even though my lawfully great laptop died, I will try to create good chapters with something else. Also, thank you all for the card submits, I will try to find a place in which they will be used. For now, please enjoy chapter two of the story. Review and favorite. ^^

Laptop is fix, got inspiration, now let's get started

* * *

><p>The school was all outside looking at Gao and Tasuku in shock. Then, the area turned grey and time stopped as Nami walks in front of Gao and Tasuku before turning to the front. "Hi everyone, wow look at everyone here, and it's all because of these two. Huh? you don't know what happened?"<p>

Nami then closes her eyes and tilts her head as she placed her index finger on her cheek. "Well for something like this..." She opens her eyes. "This calls for something called flashback, let's do that now shall we. Roll clip!"

**Flashback**

"I don't want to take it back." Gao looked over at Tasuku. "I don't know why, but I know I have to do this that's why I'd like to challenge you to a buddyfight right here right now."

"Well it seems like something interesting did happen, huh Nami." Loyal said looking over at his master.

Nami just looked over at the two with a smile.

"This is going to be interesting, a beginner vs. a prodigy." Nanami said. "I wonder who will win?"

**Flashback end**

"That idiot, getting to a fight already with the one and only prodigy." Nami shakes her head in shame. "Well all we know now is that this will be a sight to see."

Nami begins to walk back to her original place and stops. "Well now that everyone is caught up, let's continue on with the story. Begin the story."

As Nami snaps her fingers, color comes back to the area and everyone around begins to move again.

Tasuku looks over at Gao with a slight grin. "I'm actually glad."

"Why is that?" Gao asked confused.

"To be honest, I can't remember the last time I've been challenged to a fight outside of work."

"Well then, are we going to get started or what!" As Gao says that, he raises up his deck case as if he was already for a fight.

"Not so fast Gao!"

Gao's movements soften as he turns his head to see the teacher running over. "Mister Nitsuke?!"

Nami walked over next to Gao just as Mr. Nitsuke walked over. "Gao, I think the same thing as Mr. Nitsuke, and I bet that right now we shouldn't fight."

"Miss Yuki is right Gao." Mr. Nitsuke said. "Your all suppose to be in your classrooms, even you Mr. Ryuenji."

"You're right, I should get back before next period." Tasuku said. "We'll have to do this later."

Hearing that made Gao a bit sad since he really wanted to battle. Seeing that, Nami patted Gao on the back for comfort. "Don't worry Gao, he did say later. Eventually you guys will be able to fight."

"I guess..." Gao straightens up to look at Tasuku. "But what about the fight?!"

As he says that, the kids that crowded around them thought the same things. Everyone all wanted to see the great Tasuku fight so they were bummed out.

"I get why the kids are bummed." A weird professor with grass like hair appeared in the crowd. "What do you say we reschedule the fight for after school. I'll even authorize you to use the ampitheather, the pride of Aibo Academy."

"Wow, thank you Mr. Neginoyama." Mr. Nitsuke said.

"Geez! You hear that." Paruko flew in on her UFO. "The battle is back on after all and our loveable but eccentric buddyfight history teacher, Mr. Neginoyama, will let them use our world famous fighting stage!"

Both Gao and Tasuku looked at each other with a smirk knowing that they will be able to fight each other. In the sidelines, Nami and Loyal were looking at them.

"Woo...Seems like a flame is burning!" Loyal stated. Loyal looked over at Nami and saw how her look was very straight and serious. "Hey Nami, are you okay?"

"...Yeah." Nami kept looking at them. "Just thinking about this. Gao...Be careful..."

* * *

><p>"So, Nami...why are we carrying all these boxes?" Loyal asked.<p>

"Because, Loyal." Nami kept on walking. "Mr. Nitsuke didn't forget that I was late, so as punishment, I have to carry all of these supplies over to the teacher's offices."

"I see, then..." Loyal stopped walking." Why am I carrying most of the stuff?!"

Looking over at the two, Nami was carrying a box of books and a rolled up map, but Loyal however, he was carrying three huge boxes of books and a globe that tops it all.

Nami turns around to look at her struggling buddy. "Because...This is also my punishment to you from yesterday, remember?" Nami turned back and began walking. "Now come on, the faster we put these away, the faster we can go find Gao and Drum Bunker Dragon."

"Okay, okay, wait for me at least!" Loyal began running in order to catch up to his owner who was far ahead of him.

Eventually the duo made it over to the office and placed down their stuff. After they dropped of their stuff, Nami was able to speed off to find Gao since there was no stuff to slow her down. "Okay! Let's go and help Gao!"

Loyal was yet again left behind by his owner. "Hey! Wait!"

When the duo reached outside to the back of the school, well let's just just say that they were able to find Gao and Drum Bunker Dragon really quickly. Who couldn't when you see a boy with red hair sitting near a huge dragon sitting on a bench. Nami walked over to the duo until she stopped behind the bench Gao sat at. "Hey Gao, what goes on?"

"Huh?" Gao looks up from his cards to see Nami. "Oh hey Nami."

Nami looks down at the bench and sees a set up of cards placed down. "I'm guessing it's not going well making your deck?"

"You said it Nami." Gao scratched the back of his head. "This ain't easy and the battle is afterschool!"

"Like I said Gao..." Nami placed a hand out to the side. "At least you guys were able to fight, but now you need to get ready for battle."

"I know, but..." As Gao looks down at his cards, his head begins to steam and eventually he held his head in panic. "This ain't easy!"

Nami let out a breath as she looked at the panicked Gao. "Geez Gao, good job keeping in your cool."

"I don't see how he needs our help." Loyal walks over. "I mean look at him, he looks just fine."

"Yeah to you." Nami looked over at Loyal with a frown.

As Drum looks over at the stressed out Gao, a young girl with familiar hoops in her hair walks over to him. "Excuse me, are you drum?"

Not liking the nickname, Drum basically shows his anger with a tick mark and and turns to her. "Quit calling me Drum, my title is son of "drum bunker dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIIII." What, should I etch it in stone for you humans!"

"Just how long are you planning to look like that?"

"You know, now that I think about it..." Nami looks over at Drum. "You are attracting a lot of attention like that."

"So what, is that a bad thing?!" Drum turns to Nami.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Nami began. "But your appearance does attract a lot of attention since you're so big!"

"Nami is right." Kuguru said. "Every monster from another world knows that they have to change their appearance so they won't scare humans while on Earth."

"And looking around right now..." Nami looks up at the staring kids. "I'd say that you are doing a bad job keeping that rule."

"I am rather terrifying..." Drum looks at the staring kids. "And if those _are_ the rules..."

A sudden gust of wind gathers around Drum turning to a small tornado conducting as a sign that Drum is transforming. The gust soon dies out and soon a small mini Drum appears.

Kuguru claps her hands together and bends down a little to match eyes with Drum. "Awww."

"So is that alright?" The now small Drum asked.

"Alright..." Nami was looking down after seeing Drum." I think it's..."

Suddenly, Nami jumps over the bench and hugs the breath out of Drum. "Adorable! Oh my gosh, you look so cute!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Drum was trying to pry of Nami but to no avail is not working. "I am the great Drum Bunker Dragon, not a stuff animal that you can hug!"

"Well too bad!" Nami looked at Drum with a slight pout. "You're small, fluffy and mythical, those are all the signs of a stuff animal!"

"Face it Drum, She is right on all those things." Loyal said.

Drum looked up at Loyal with a disgusted look." Hey, you're her buddy, did she do this to you too?"

"Of course, but that's only cause I was in this form. If I was in my actual form, she would mostly smack me."

"Hmm..." Drum had a upset grin on him as Nami kept hugging him. But after a few moments, he realize something and turns to Kuguru. "Wait a sec, Jack didn't have to change the way he looks."

Kuguru bends up slightly and looks at Drum. "That's cause everybody knows Jack is Tasuku Ryuenji's buddy, but no one knows who you are."

"I hate to say it Drum. But it's true." Nami said as she pets Drum's head. "But it's okay! I know you and I love you!"

"That's because I resemble a stupid stuff animal to you!" Drum turns his head over to the blissful Nami.

"So Gao..." Kuguru looks over at him. "Do you think you can beat Tasuku?"

"Don't know, I've never had to build a deck before." Was Gao's reply.

After hearing that, Kuguru, Drum, Nami, and Loyal all looked over at Gao shocked. All of them even said the exact same thing. "Huh!"

"And you still challenged Tasuku to a buddyfight?" Kuguru asked.

"That's Gao for you, bite first, then think after." Nami said.

Few moments later and a rumbling sound comes out from Gao's stomach. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure I can figure this out!"

"Yeah right, right after lunch you will focus." Nami finally let go of Drum, to his liking, and walked over to Gao and offered her hand. "Come on, even a mighty sun warrior needs to eat before a match."

"Okay, okay." Gao places the cards back into his pocket and takes Nami hand to stand up. "Now, lets go eat!"

Nami raises her fist at the sound of lunch. "Yeah!"

After that, a dust could appears where Gao and Nami used to stand. Loyal just did a face palm at his owner. "There she goes again, if you place those two and food together, well you basically got the best eaters ever." Loyal placed his hand back to his side and went to catch up with the two.

Drum, just looking at the sight, turns to Kuguru with his normal face. "Do those two always act like that?"

"Well, actually, people usually think of Nami as the cool and stoic type..." Kuguru placed a finger on the side of her face as she says that. "But what they don't know is that she is basically like Gao, but in her own way. As for Gao...He is always like that."

Drum just blinked at her response before walking away to find the duo with Kuguru following from behind.

* * *

><p>The duo, along with Kuguru, all went to their classroom and obtained their lunch and are now walking through the hallway with the buddies following behind.<p>

"After I eat my lunch, then I will focus on making my deck!" Gao raised his lunch box as he says that.

"Oh Gao..." Kuguru shows a small sweat mark as she looks at Gao. As she turns to Nami, she notices that she has two clothed covering lunch boxes, making her confused. "So Nami, why do you have two lunch boxes? I know you eat a lot, but not two usually."

"Huh? Oh, you mean this one?" Nami raised the blue cloth lunch box. "I don't think Gao remembers, but he does owe his lunch to Baku, so this is the back up box just in case he gets found."

"That's a good idea, seeing as how Baku may be on the look out for food, especially getting it from Gao." Kuguru said.

"So guys, where are we going to eat this time?" Loyal asked from behind.

"We're going up to the roof top, it's so pretty looking at the city while eating." Nami said turning her head back to her buddy.

After that, the group stayed silent on their way up to the roof. Nami went a bit faster then the others and was able to arrive first. As she looked around, she noticed the roof top was filled with a few students, some on benches and some standing and talking to each other. When she went by one bench, she caught sight of a familiar mechanic. "Let me guess, hiding to get Gao's lunch."

He opened his eyes to see Nami bent down and her face a feet above his. "Yeah, but if you stand like that, I won't be able to get it."

"Well how would you know, maybe I'm here so I can warn Gao about you."

As she says that, Baku digs through his pockets and takes out one of his lollipops, but in a red color and places it in front of Nami's face. "Is that...A cherry flavored lollipop."

Nami reached her hands out to receive the lollipop, but just as her hands barely touched it, Baku took it back knowing that she can't resist cherry flavored lollipops. After a few moments, Nami just let out a breath. "Fine, you win..."

Baku smirked and finally placed the lollipop into her hands. Nami just blew her cheeks up at him before sitting down in front of him looking at the lollipop. A few seconds past and the silence was getting to her. "Hey Baku, did you know that Gao is making a deck for later on?"

Baku opened one of his eyes as he heard that. "Yeah, and?"

Nami turned her head to make contact with him. "Well, did you know that he had never done it before?"

"..." Baku just closed his eye and turned his body away from her.

"I guess so..." Nami turned her head back to her two lunches. Minutes pass and Nami could hear a familiar loud voice entering the roof. "Here they come, right into a trap." Baku, who could also hear it, gave a small smirk like a spider seeing it's prey flying over.

"Man I'm starving." Gao walks off the stairs first and begins to place his hand on top of his eyes and begins to scan the area. "Before we eat, I gotta check something."

As they scope, a sound of a stomach growling can be heard startling Gao. Drum looked back wondering about the sound. "Was that your stomach, or mine?"

"Stomach, who cares." Gao looks around before bending down to Drum's height. "We gotta get back inside."

"I'm hungry." Drum looked at Gao.

"I can't explain now, but if you wanna eat, we got to get out of here." Gao whispered to Drum.

Gao begins to tip toe back to the staircase tightly holding his lunch trying to get out of there. However, Baku lifted a hand onto the bench and pulled himself up revealing himself to Gao. "Going somewhere?"

That familiar voice made Gao shock and turn to the direction of the voice to see Baku sitting up from the bench grinning at him. "Don't tell me that you forgot our bet already? What's on the menu today?"

Nami pops up later and sits next to Baku giving Gao a small wave and a apologetic smile. "Ah ha ha...Sorry Gao, but he gave me candy if I kept quiet."

"Of course if you want Nami to do something, just give her candy, especially if it's cherry flavored." Loyal came up the stairs and saw what happened. He looked over at Baku with a knowing expression. "Cherry flavored lollipop?"

"Cherry flavored lollipop."

Gao soon brings up his lunch box and gives it over to Baku. "Well, if you insist." And just like that, Baku swipes the lunch box away from him as Gao looks away crossing his arms. Baku opens the lid and Nami who looks over saw what was for lunch.

"Oh Gao, you shouldn't have given Baku your lunch~" Nami looked over at Gao.

"Why, what is it?" Gao turns his head a little to see what was in the box. After seeing the content, boy was he upset. "Oh no! Why today of all days?! Granny made me her delicious octopus dumplings!"

Drum walked away fro Gao and sat next to Baku taking a toothpick with a octopus dumpling on it. "Sure beats eating north Beatles legs back home." And just like that, he took it all into his mouth.

"Aw poor Gao, he looks really upset." Nami looks back at the head holding Gao. A tap on her shoulder makes her turn to see Baku holding up one of the Octopus dumpling to her mouth. "And what is this?"

"You never tried Granny's octopus dumplings right?" Baku looks at her. "Just open your mouth and try it."

Nami just looks at Baku with uncertainly before opening her mouth and engulfing the dumpling. When the taste got to her tongue, she held the side of her face with bliss. "Wow, this is so good!" Nami turns to the upset Gao. "Gao, why don't you share your Granny's food?"

"Because then I wouldn't get any." Gao looks at Nami. "And why are you eating with them too, aren't you on my side."

"It's okay Gao don't worry." Nami turned to one of her lunch boxes and brought up the back up. "I made two just in case this happened."

Gao's face brighten up and runs over to Nami accepting the lunch. "Wow, thank Nami, you are awesome!"

"Nah, I'm just someone who is prepared." Nami just smiles at Gao.

"Thanks for the eat!" The duo heard. They both turned to Baku and looked down at the box to see that all of the dumplings are gone.

"I don't believe it!" Gao got upset again. "How could you! I didn't get a single one!"

"Gao, it's okay." Nami raised her hands to calm him down. "Beside, you still have something else to eat."

"Yeah Gao." Loyal places an arm around Gao. "Nami's cooking is just as good as your granny's cooking!"

"That's true." Gao looks down at the blue cloth lunch. "Thanks again Nami!"

Nami was looking back at the stair doors just as Gao said that. "Hey Loyal, did Kuguru come up with you?"

"Huh, oh she didn't, she stayed behind because she needed to pick up something."

"Oh, I see." Nami looks back to the door.

"At least someone cares for me."

"Huh?" Nami turns around and sees Kuguru standing there. "Kuguru?! How long have you been there?"

"Since you gave Gao the lunch. Which reminds me..." Kuguru looks at Gao. "Gao, because you took Nami's lunch, there was a catch for taking it."

"Huh? There was?" Gao looks at Kuguru.

"I thought I gave him the lunch cause of the bet." Nami said. But before she could say it out loud, Kuguru kicked her leg to keep quiet. "Ow!"

"We have a favor to ask you." Kuguru continued.

"What kind of favor?" Gao asked.

"For your buddyfight with Tasuku, we want you to let Baku build a deck for you and for Nami to help as well. Got that?"

Gao, who was arguing with Drum for Nami's lunch, looked up with drum shocked at what Kuguru asked. Baku, who was picking his teeth with a tooth pick, thought of it as a joke. "You must be totally delusional. He's a rookie, there's no way he could master my decks."

"Well, we won't know unless we try, now won't we!" Gao yelled out at Baku.

"Hey Baku..." Kuguru began. "Remember just the other day, I saw you practicing for your mechanic's test on Mr. Nitsuke's car, what do you think would happen if he were to find out about it. I bet you would get suspended, maybe even getting expelled."

Baku was scratching his head as Kuguru told the story until he placed his hand down. "Fine, I'll do it."

Nami and Loyal were in the background laughing quietly, that is until Kuguru did her glasses gleam on them. "And don't think I forgot about you guys too."

The two froze and stood up with a look on fear on them, hoping that Kuguru wouldn't have any dirt on them.

"Remember a week ago during school..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"Hey Nami, I'm bored, why did we have to clean that one classroom?" Loyal said walking next to Nami._

_"Because, Loyal, it was my turn to clean the classroom during lunch so that when we come back, the classroom is nice and clean to continue on." Nami turned her head to Loyal as she said that._

_The duo kept walking through the hallway with the one buddy complaining about being bored. Eventually, the buddy stopped and stared at a specific classroom with Nami walking ahead of him. "Hey Nami, stop for a sec and look here."_

_Nami turned to her buddy and began walking back before turning to classroom Loyal was staring at. "What is it Loyal?" _

_"This is a brand new room, let's just take a peek and see what they have in store for us." Loyal then opens the door and sneaks on inside._

_"What?! Hey wait Loyal!" Nami around before entering the classroom. When she got inside, she had to cover he eyes from the cleanness. When she was finally able to look, her mouth opened wide with what she saw. Inside, was a stove and counter and sink, all clean and sparking, and the shelves, oh the shelves were full of full equipments for cooking. Basically, this room was a cooker and baker's paradise. _

_"Hey Nami, over here." Loyal called out. "The fridges are filled to the brim with ingredients! Think about all the dishes you can make!"_

_Nami didn't listen, but already she was putting on one of the aprons and getting ready as if she was in a trance. Eventually she looked up at Loyal with a excited look. "Let's get to it, Loyal!" _

_Loyal rolled up his sleeves and began to help Nami. For that moment on, the two took out everything from the shelves and fridge and began cutting everything up. However, the two failed to notice the notice sign which says_

**DO NOT USE OVEN OR STOVE, IF USED, WILL CAUSE OVERUSE OF PROPANE AND EVENTUAL FIRE OCCURRENCE**

_When the two were about to place the dishes into the ovens and stove, they both turned on both of them, and out cam the flames._

_"WOAH! I DON'T THINK THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" Loyal backed up holding his arms up._

_"I don't think so either!" Nami back up to Loyal._

_The lunch bell ranged and hearing it made Loyal grabbed Nami and get the heck away from there. As they ran, the fire caught onto the things in the room and eventually the school found out and issued a fire drill. No one knew who set it off, that is unless the evil Kuguru saw the people exiting the classroom._

* * *

><p>"That fire which burned a whole classroom and had to be reopened a week late..."<p>

Knowing where this is going to, Nami quickly held her hands up at Kuguru. "Alright, Alright! I'll also help, just don't bring that up!"

"Yay, thank you so much." Kuguru clapped her hands in gleam.

Baku took out his tool box which he had under the bench and placed it on top and opened it to show the many cards he kept. "Drum Bunker Dragon is it? Offense and defense powers are both high. 5000 each." he took out the card and showed it to Gao and Drum. "It also has a super rare ability called Soul Guard, allowing it to remain standing even if destroyed, but just once. A seriously awesome card."

"Finally, someone who gets me." Drum looks at Baku pleased.

"Hmph, buddy with him then." Gao looks at Drum.

"At least he understands me!"

Baku began to pack up his tool box and stand up. "Chill out and leave everything to me."

"Baku, I just have one request." Baku looks over at Gao. "Well, actually a favor."

Baku just held the side of his head like he was getting a headache. "What now?"

"I want you to build a deck that will allow me to fight as well." Gao pointed his thumb to himself as he say that.

Saying that made Drum, Nami, and Baku look at him seriously.

"Fighting is the great privilege of we armor dragons. So you can just stay back in your safe little corner like a typical dragon knight." As Drum says that, he aims his readying drill at Gao.

"No way! I'm not gonna just stand around in the background shouting instructions the whole time, you got that? I wanna be out there on the battlefield shoulder to shoulder with you guys!" Gao places a hand to his chest as he looks at Drum.

"I'm happy you feel the same way, Gao." Nami pats him on the back. "Because that is possible in buddyfight."

"She's right Gao." Baku scratches the back of his head. "Players are allowed to fight, that's probably one of the best things about buddyfight." Baku reopened his tool box and began digging through his cards until he finds a sword item card. "But to do it, you're gonna need a item card like this one, just know that by using it you'll weaken your defensive position."

"I don't care. Add it to the deck." Gao says.

Baku just kept staring at Gao before placing the item card back into the toolbox and looking through his cards again. "Now this one is a must." Baku takes out a card and stares at it.

* * *

><p>"Really , Gao is having his first buddyfight, and I'm stuck here cleaning the classroom! This is ridiculous!" Nami said really upset.<p>

"I'm sorry miss Yuki, but you are to be punished after being late for many days. Maybe now you can think about coming to school on time." Mr. Nitsuke said before exiting the classroom.

"This is stupid! You hear me, stupid!" Nami took her broom and began sweeping the classroom first. If she wanted to see at least some of the battle, she'll have to work fast and make sure that the battle won't end by the time she finishes. so she quickly sweep the room, wash the desks, clean the windows, clean the board, and finally put all the cleaning equipment away. When everything was done, she ran over to the teacher offices to find Mr. Nitsuke. "Mr. Nitsuke! Are you here?!"

She opened the door to find that the only person in there was a female teacher. "Um excuse me, where is Mr. Nitsuke?"

"Mr. Nitsuke had something to do after, did you need something?"

"No, it's just that he was suppose to excuse me after I finished cleaning our classroom."

"Well seeing as how tired and dirty you are, I will tell him that you finished cleaning up. Now if I remember it, there is a buddy fight going on at the amphitheater is there not?"

"Oh my gosh, the battle!" Nami began to run to the door to reach the battle. "Thank you so much Miss, good bye!"

Nami speed through the hallways and outside and ran towards the theater. When she got there, there was no one outside, she opened the door and walked inside to see the battle. When she opened the doors to the field, she can see that Gao summoned Drum Bunker Dragon, but only have 3 life points left, compared to Tasuku's 6 life points. Nami looked around the stadium until she saw her friends and began walking over to them. As she got closer, she notices Gao's little sister Hanako and Loyal sitting next to her and Noboru sitted nearby. Kuguru noticed Nami coming over and waved her over to sit, which she accepted next to Baku, since Kuguru's left was taken by Hanako and her right by Baku (booo).

"Have I missed a lot?" Nami sat down.

"Sort of, but at least you're here to support Gao." Kuguru said.

"Gao's gonna need a miracle in order to fight back against Tasuku's 6 life points." Baku said. As he thought, he remembered something thing. "Wait a sec..."

Nami knew and looked back at him. "Remembering now Baku, the Drago Brave cards. You did add at least 4 of them to his deck. Seeing the lay out, Drum has 3 damage infliction, if he can get a Drago Brave, that's 3 more damage and enough to beat Tasuku."

"Yeah, but if he doesn't draw it, he's in big trouble."

"Just believe in him, Baku, because I am, and I know that Gao will win."

"How can you be so sure about that, Nanami?" Noboru looks at Nami.

"I'm not sure, Noboru." Nami looks over at him. "But what I do know is that if he believes in himself, Gao will win."

Back on the battle ground, Gao had just drawn a card from his deck case and do a charge and draw. The suspense grows as he draws the cards.

"Draw it!" "Come on..." "You're kidding!" "Do it Gao!"

Gao shows a smirk and a blinding light binds around his feet to show armored feet and gloves, which meant...

"Dragon Blade, Drago Brave!" Gao lifts his arm up for the binding light to show the sword.

He grips the sword with two hands and swings it behind his back. He jumps down from his spot and jumps to the center. "Okay Drum, you first."

Drum's rocket drill begins to rumble and the engine begins to spur out fire as the drill begins to rotate as Drum jumps up and lands his drill onto Tasuku taking three damage away from him. Gao lifts his sword and does a run from his center field to land the final blow on Tasuku. On Tasuku's field, his flag got disintegrated, indicating that he had lost.

**GAME OVER, WINNER IS GAO MIKADO!**

The Drago Brave card disappears as Gao punches his arms to the sides. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

The crowd goes wild as how the prodigy Tasuku Ryuenji lost to a student like Gao. Nami just looks down at Gao with a smile. "See Gao, if you believe in yourself, you will be able to win." She stood up from her seat and began walking down to Gao. Loyal, noticing this, also stood up and followed after.

"Where do you think you're going, Nami?" Loyal called from behind.

"To go congratulate Gao, of course, that's what a friend should do." Nami just kept on walking as Loyal followed behind. When she got to the arena doors, she pushed them open and ran towards Gao placing her arm around him. "Congrats Gao, you actually won, and to Tasuku especially!"

"Aw geez, thanks." Gao scratched the back of his head. "But I couldn't have wont if it weren't for your guys support."

As they talked, Tasuku jumped down from his spot and walked over to the duo, which they noticed. "That was a pretty fun match Gao. Gotta say, you has some solid tactics. You're now officially my biggest buddyfight rival. I'd like you to have this card."

Tasuku pulls out a card from his pocket revealing to be his best card, Gargantuan Punisher.

"Gao...Look at that!" Nami shook Gao. "That is his best card, and he's giving it to you!"

Gao looked down at the card with a shock. "But that's Gargantuan Punisher!"

"Use it well." Tasuku says. "As you know, it's a unique card and I'd really like to see you master it."

Gao just looked at Tasuku with a black face before Nami poked his face. "Gao, I can see it in your face, do what you want to do."

Gao just nodded at Nami before reaching out his hand and accepting the card. As the card is accepted, a dark aura comes out of the card and covers Gao, making Nami take a step back to watch. When Gao looks back at the card, he is shock to see what happened to it.

"The special rare Gargantuan Punisher card is all yours." Tasuku looks at the bewildered Gao.

Gao just looked at Tasuku shocked before looking back at the card. "Gargantuan punisher is really mine...Seriously..."

The appearance of the card has changed from the character being Tasuku, to becoming Gao wielding the sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Corner Time<strong>

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Corner time." Nami stands on one side of the stage. "I'm Nami and I will be your loyal host, and speaking of Loyal..."

A puff of smoke comes out form the other side, and behind all that smoke appears Ringmaster Loyal in his true form. "Hello everyone, I'm Ringmaster Loyal and I will be the subhost for this corner."

"Now then everyone, let's see what other I have in my deck shall we~" Nami goes behind her curtain and pulls out a wheeled screen. When she places it in the middle, she goes back to her side and gets one part of the curtain covering the screen, Loyal copying on his. "Then, 3-2-1...Pull!"

They both pulled the curtain to reveal the next card. The appearance is of a 15-year old boy wearing a green and white-striped shirt, violet pants with white polka dots, and red shoes. He has scruffy orange hair, long spring-like arms, and white gloves on his hands.

"This card is named Long-Armed Jack!" Nami places a hand out to present it. "He is a size 1 jester monster card with a 3000 offense and a 2000 defense, and his critical is 2."

"That's not the thing special about him though, oh no." Loyal waved his index finer from side to side. "He has a special ability called **Around the World** which does when activated is if this card attacks a monster, Nami can pay 1 gauge. If she does, she can return Jack to her hand at the end of the battle, and she can then call on one other Carnival World monster from her hand at [Rest]."

"He is really amazing I'm so happy to have a card like this." Nami looks at the card with a smile. "Even his attack saying is cool."

Nami pushes a button which plays a sound. "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick!" (swings through the arms with his stretchy arms and kicks the enemy in the face) "And down you go!"

"Ooooo, so cool." Nami shakes the hand with the remote and plays it over and over.

"Now, now Nami, calm down." Loyal places his hands out to calm her before turning back to front. "Nami couldn't have gotten this card if it weren't for **Tomorrow's Hero**."

"Right Right, Thank you Tomorrow's Hero!" Nami cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled out. She relaxed her hands to her sides before calming down. "Then, that's the end of today's corner, see you all for now."

Nami and Loyal waved to the front. "Until next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

A day has passed since Gao has won his buddyfight against Tasuku and everything has been normal. It's morning time as Nami was walking over to Gao's house, because he wanted to pay back Nami for the lunch. As for Loyal, he went on ahead since he wanted to preform some magic for the kids at the local part.

As Nami walked, she was looking up at the sky before giving a sigh. "Loyal...IF you're not at school by the time I get there...You're in big trouble..." Nami looks back down to her hand to read off a piece of papers with lines drawn on it to look like a map.

**FLASHBACK**

_After the match, Nami and Loyal were outside the stadium when a voice called out to them. "Hey Nami! Loyal! Wait a second!" _

_Both the buddy and the girl stopped their walked and turned around to see the winner of the earlier fight running over to them waving his hand. Nami turned her full body to him but with a confused look. "Gao?"_

_Gao stopped running as he was about a feet away from the two taking a small breather before standing back up. "Before you go, here." Gao rummaged through his pockets, taking out a small piece of paper and handing it over to Nami._

_As Nami takes the paper, she and Loyal, who was next to her, looked at the paper to see lines scribbled on with directions on the bottom. "Gao, why did you give me a map?"_

_"Well you see..." Gao scratched the side of his face. "Hanako found out about you giving me lunch since you know...anyway, she wants me to pay you back with a breakfast at our house."_

_"That's nice Gao, but you don't need to pay me back, it's what a friend gotta do." She said._

_"Yeah but Hanako would get mad if I don't pay you back somehow, and if that information get to my mom..." Gao's face begins to darken at the thought. "Please come to our house and eat!"_

_Nami thought back to Gao's mom, who runs a dojo and is also very scary. Thinking about her made a darken face but turns back to normal with a sweat mark. "Y-You know what? I think I might be able to go after all~"_

_"Really?!" Gao's face brighten up._

_"Yeah, just need to come by tomorrow and have breakfast right." Nami held up the paper. "If your family is cooking, then count me in to have some of that food."_

_"Oh thank you so much Nami!" Gao gets down on his knees as he says that. "You will not regret it!"_

_Nami turns her head to the side to not show her concerned face. "I hope I'm not..."_

**FLASHBACK END **

Nami gives another sigh as she though back to the events yesterday. After taking a few more steps, she stops in front of a classic two story house with the name plate _MIKADO _in front of it. Nami looks back down at her map before looking back up at the house. "I guess this is the place..." She walked up to the front door and knocks. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Footsteps can be heard before the door opened and yet no one is in view. Nami gave a blank face before shaking her face to calm down. "It's okay Nami, it couldn't be a ghost...Could it?"

A poke to her stomach made her lurch back with fear and surprise before falling into the ground. Something wooden pokes her in the head making her look up to see a small elder lady holding a broom. Nami stares at the elder in front of her. "Um...Excuse me, is this the Mikado residence?"

The elder just nods as she points her broom to inside meaning for Nami to go in. Nami just nods at her before standing up and walking into the house. The inside was modern just like the outside and as she looks into the living room, she found almost the whole family in there. "Is there something going on?"

"No, they are just watching Asmodai's dance show as usual."

A voice is heard from behind making Nami jump and turn to see a lady with turquoise hair tied to a low ponytail and wearing an apron, from her older appearance she was Gao's mom. "Hello, you must be Nami, Gao and Hanako told me about you." Gao's mom puts out her hand.

Nami takes out her hand and takes hold of the other hand as she shook it. "Yes that's me, sorry for coming over so suddenly."

"Oh no that's okay, it's good to know what kind of friends my son has." Gao's mom takes back her hand as she makes a punching hand motion with a fire around her. "Especially those who he owe~"

Nami just backed up as the flame got bigger and bigger. _'I'm guess his sister told their mom after all.'_

"Follow me to the kitchen." Gao's mom begins to walk.

Nami just looks back at the family doing the moonwalk before turning back to the mom and following after her. As she enters the kitchen, Gao's mom was back at the counter top cutting some vegetables. "I'm sorry breakfast isn't ready yet, you may sit down and wait if you'd like."

"No it's okay, if it's aright, may I help you cook breakfast?" Nami walked over and stood next to Gao's mom.

"Oh I can't let you do that, you're a guest in the Mikado house."

"I insist, plus I always make my own breakfast, how hard could it be to cook for a family." Nami grabs a spare apron from nearby and ties it to her neck and waist.

"Well I guess I can't stop you now." Gao's mom turns to a pot on the stove. "Can you go and check out the pasta cooking in the pot over there?"

Nami nods before walking over to the pot. For a few minutes, Gao's mom had Nami help cooked the pasta, omelet rice, and the fish for breakfast as she did the rest. Eventually, the duo cooks were able to finish cooking and were setting the table for the rest of the family. Gao's mom wipes the sweat off her forehead before turning to the family. "Breakfast is ready!"

The whole family turned to them before walking to the dining table and sitting themselves down. Gao, who sat first, begin to have his mouth water at the sight. "Man what a feast! Is it someone's birthday or something?" Gao clapped his hands together before picking up his chopsticks.

But before his chopsticks could reach the food, his mom stood behind him and grabbed his chopstick arm pulling it up. "I made all this for drum and your friend!"

Drum looked up from his spot nearby the table over to . "Huh? For me?"

"Oh you didn't have to." Nami waved her hand side to side as she sat next to Hanako.

"Yes, since I didn't know what you two really like I though I'd cook up my specialties." Gao's mom said as she looked at the both of us.

"I gotta tell you drum, you really surprised us yesterday." Gao's dad said to Drum as he sat down next to Gao.

Nami looked confused as she looked over to. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Drum ate something spicy and ran up to our roof like a maniac." Gao said crossed armed as he looked over to Drum.

"He was like a dragon, breathing fire and everything~!" Hanako said as she over exaggerated what happened yesterday.

Nami just sweatdropped from how Hanako recreated the scene. "Hanako, he is a dragon."

"My boss didn't believe me when I had told him there was a fire breathing dragon on my roof." Mr. Mikado smiled as he held his olden Japanese tea cup.

"It's cause Hana gave him Jalapeno dip." Gao looked over at the culprit as he says that.

"So that was the spicy thing Drum ate..." Nami continued to sweat drop as she look down at the little girl next to her. "And how he was fire breathing up on the roof."

"It's not that hot." Hanako replied.

Mrs. Mikado walked from her spot behind Gao and took her spot sitting down next to her husband. "Well you don't eat the whole container dear." Mrs. Mikado looked to the side holding a hand to the side of her face. "Never in a million years did I think Gao would bring a buddy monster home with him one day."

"Never agreed more, it's surprising enough you got a buddy monster, but beating Tasuku Ryuenji in a buddy fight. Wait till the guys at the club hear about that one~" Mr. Mikado said.

"I was there and watched the whole match. It was the coolest thing I ever seen." Hanako began. "He did his mighty sun fighter speech an-!"

Before she could finish, Gao quickly got out of his seat and covered Hanako's mouth from behind. "Ah, she's just kidding~"

Nami just laughed at the sight before turning behind to see Drum looking down. "Is something wrong Drum?"

"What's this called?" Drum held up a glass cup with pudding in it.

"It's my homemade pudding, try it, you might just like it." Mrs. Mikado said looking at Drum.

"Homemade pudding..." Nami looked at the table to see another pudding and picked it up.

As Nami took a spoon full of pudding into her mouth, Drum threw the whole pudding into his mouth at the same time. As they both took a few moments to take in the taste, both became wide eyed as the taste came in.

"Oh yeah!" Drum's eyes teared up as his mouth was opened. "This is amazing!"

"This has to be the best pudding I ever had~!" Nami held the side of her face on content and bliss as she took another spoon of pudding to her mouth. "Baku was right when it comes to your family cooking, it's the best!"

"Oh good, I'll have a fresh batch ready by the time you come back from school today~" Mrs. Mikado said. "Don't be afraid to come back too Nami~"

"Sweet!" Drum held his hands up in happiness.

"Oh, thank you for the offer Mrs. Mikado." Nami looked at her with a smile.

After that, everyone continued to feast upon their breakfast in bliss. When everyone was finished, Hanako put on her red schoolbag while Gao had his sun fighter gear and school bag ready and exited out the house with Drum and Nami following behind. "Gotta run!" Okay, bye!" "Thank you for the food!"

Mr. Mikado walked out of the house with his briefcase with his wife following behind. "See you later dear~."

"Hope you have a wonderful day~" Mrs. Mikado said as she waved everyone good bye along with granny.

Hanako, Nami, Mr. Mikado, Drum, and Gao all walked with each other until they got to the escalators. Mr. Mikado waved back as he goes down the stairs. "Study hard guys!"

"We will ." Everyone said as they waved back.

The four then walked over to the escalators and begin their rise up to school.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast Gao." Nami said.

"I should be thanking you. If you weren't there, I wouldn't have been able to eat so much!." Gao looked down at Nami.

Nami felt someone pulling her shirt and looked down to see Hanako looking at her dissatisfied. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for telling mom."

Nami smiled and took a knee down to be about a few inches less than Hanako as she patted her head. "Of course thank you too Hanako~"

As that was going on, Drum was looking on the side of the escalator. "Where are all the other monsters today?"

"I know that Loyal should be meeting us over at the school." Nami looked at Drum and she stood back up. "So there is one monster~"

"Oh yeah, Loyal..." Drum looked over to the side.

"Is there something wrong Drum?" Nami looked at Drum confused.

"Loyal is just _so_ weird. How can you stand being his buddy?"

"I wonder that too..." Nami turned to the front. "Maybe it's cause I'm used to him by now. Or that you just need to know him a bit more. He's a good guy when you get to know him."

As Nami looked to the front, she sees two little kids looking back at them whispering. "Check it out, I think that's him." "It's that cool guy that beat Tasuku Ryuenji."

"Apparently your win against Tasuku has become the gossip among the kids." Nami turned to Gao as she says that.

"Looks like your famous big brother." Hanako said.

"You know it." Gao crossed his arms.

"Only to the first graders."

Everyone turned back to see Noboru just below them. "You were just majorly lucky, that's all."

"Oh yeah, the mighty sun fighter defeated Tasuku in that buddy fight fair and square. You're just jealous, kitten shirt!" Hanako yelled out.

Noboru moved back from what Hanako said. "It's a tiger! Anyway, buddyfight is just a game of luck, pure and simple." As Noboru kept talking, Nami signaled everyone and pointed up. Everyone got it and began to walk up away from Noboru. "You proved it, how else like a total novice like you win against a top rank fighter, tell me that."

As Noboru turned back and looked, everyone was gone. "Hey I was talking here!"

"Don't care~!" Nami stuck her tongue out at where the top of the escalators were at.

Everyone continued their walk to school. As the got closer to the front, Nami noticed a familiar figure standing in front of the school. "Oh. Hey, Loyal~!"

The figure looked up to see Nami running over to him while waving her hand. "Oh, hey Nami, you came early for once~"

"I keep saying this! It was only a few times!" Nami yelled at Loyal.

"Okay, okay~" Loyal held his hands up in defense. "Now come on, you're not actually on time if you ain't even in the school."

As everyone in the group caught up, they all began their run into the school. As they got to the shoe section, Hanako separated from the rest. "See you later Hana!/Have a good day Hanako~!"

"Later!" Hanako waved to everyone as she ran to her section.

Nami and Gao ran over to their shoe sections and began to switch their shoes. As Gao was switching his, he placed his phone into the cage on the door. Drum, who was watching this was confused. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I got to ask Baku a favor." As Gao finished closing his locker, he took out three cards and placed them in front of Drum. "I want to see if he can add this card to my deck."

Nami zoned out the rest as she was focusing switching her shoes out.

"What are you thinking about?" Loyal said next to her.

"About yesterday...It's been too long..." Nami said.

"You mean seeing him again. It has been a few months since the last time we saw him." Loyal said. "Is that the only thing your concern about?"

"I'm not concerned, it's just I haven't really spoken to him since then." Nami stands up as she finished putting on her shoes. "We used to talk a lot about buddyfights, but since he is so busy..."

Nami looked and sees that Gao and Drum aren't there. "Are you kidding me?! They left me behind!"

Nami went passed Loyal as she goes upstairs, but the bell soon rings. "Damn it! No time, I have to get to class."

She begins to walk in the direction of Netsuke's classroom with Loyal walking behind her. When they get in front of the class, she opened the door to see no one there. Loyal, who was behind her, peeked inside as well. "Huh? No one here..."

"That's not right." Nami walked into the class as she looked in all directions. "I'm sure that we were suppose to have class today."

She leaned on a random desk and closed her eyes to think. 'I'm sure that we are suppose to be here today. But, where is everyone...?'

Nami just kept her eyes closed and thought back on anything that could have been connected to what's going on. Loyal just looked at her confused and closed in on her.

"Hey Nami~" Loyal began poking the side of her head. "Do you know yet~?"

A few seconds after, Nami's eyes opened wide as she raised her arms up in a fast pace that she hit Loyal in the face. "Ah! I remember!"

Loyal, who was holding his nose in pain, looked at Nami from a feet away. "Ow! What do you remember that made you have to hit me in the nose?"

"Today our class was suppose to attend a lecture by Mr. Neginoyama, which is in another room!" Nami stood straight up and ran towards the door. "Come on Loyal, I don't want Mr. Netsuke to yell at me again!"

"Huh?!" Loyal released the hold of his nose to see that his buddy companion had left him alone in the classroom. "Hey! Wait!"

Soon after, Loyal was on Nami's trail as they ran to the to the room where the class is at. The two dashed through the hallways as people around them gave weird looks. Soon, Nami looked ahead to see the two doors in which her class may be inside. As she got closer, she sees that there was someone already there and entering, but the weird thing she noticed was something yellow as the person enters. Before the door closed, Nami made a fast sprint towards the door handle and passed through the small opening while quietly closing the door behind her. After closing the door, she turns to see Mr. Neginoyama at the front of the class lecturing.

As she was about to walks down, she bumped into the same person she just saw outside Looking carefully, she can now notice that the person in front of her was a boy her age with blond hair with some sort-of weird things sticking out of his head covered with a hat and had a mouth sort of like a cat and wore a long sleeved green and yellow jacket with long dark purple jeans and yellow shoes.

"Whoops sorry." The boy whispered.

"No problem." Nami whispered back. "Late as well?"

"Yea."

"Well we better hurry and find us some seats or else we'll get an earful by Mr. Neginoyama."

The boy nodded as they quietly walked down the hall in search for some seats.

"Gao!" She jumped as she heard that. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"I saw some bananas walk in here." Gao says as he stands up and points down.

Nami, who was crawling with the boy to some seats, quickly got his attention. "Hey, I think we are about to get caught!"

"Bananas..." Mr. Neginoyama's glass glisten as he heard that word.

"Tetsuya Kurodake!" The boy flinched and and quickly squirmed to behind one of the seats so he can be seen. "What did I tell you about being late for my class?!"

"You're in trouble now." Nami whispered to him as she is still behind the bench in a crawled position.

"Hey, Mr. Neginoyama." Noboru spoke up. "I think you also forgot about Nami."

"Nami?" Gao looked down at Noboru.

"Yea, she's right there, next to him." Noboru also stood up and pointed at where she was at with the smug grin he always has. "See~."

"You little snitch!" Nami stood up and pointed a finger at him with anger. "If I ever get my hands on you..."

"Nanami Snow!" Nami cowered down and did the same thing as Tetsuya. "Mr. Netsuke has told me about your _little streak, _have anything you would like to say?"

Both Nami and the boy known as Tetsuya stood up from their position.

"Busted~." Tetsuya scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, why did I have to forget about today..." Nami hid her face behind her hands.

"So tell me, why are you both late this time?" Mr. Neginoyama asked.

"I was dancing yo~" Tetsyua said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"And I forgot that we were suppose to be here for class." Nami said as she lowered her hands down to her sides.

"What?!" Mr. Neginoya just looked at them.

"Like this~" Tetsuya began kicking his legs back and moving his arms showing his dance. "Yo Yo Yo Yo..."

"Seems like both of our reasons for being late are unreasonable..." Nami had a sweatmark as she looked at the dancing boy next to her.

As she looked around, she notices the weird looks that everyone is giving at him, some were confused, and others were dazed.

"Everybody, dance with me!" Tetusya called out just as he finished one of his moves.

"Tetsuya, stop that foolishness at once, you hear me!" Mr. Neginoyama yelled out mad from his spot.

As he says that, Tetsuya grabbed Nami's wrist and had her follow after him while following the beat of his music. When they both got to the front of the class, he let go of her as he grabbed hold of 's hands.

"Come on Mr. Neginoyama, you try too!" Tetsuya says as he begins to do his dance again, this time with Mr. Neginoyama." Yo Yo Yo Yo..."

The whole class begins to clap with them as the duo danced.

"Great, now Mr. Neginoyama got the dance fever." Nami said looking at the duo.

"And the great finish..." Both of them did a flip and took a finishing stance with their arms in the air. "Yea~!"

Mr. Neginoyama, tired, got down on his knees panting. "Phew, I haven't partied like that since 1999."

Nami came up behind Tetsuya and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to her. "Good job man, you made him so tired, he must had forgotten about our tardy."

"What can I say~" Tetsuya says as he and Nami high fived each other.

"Tetsuya!" Both him and Nami turned to see Gao coming down the stairs at them, specifically at Tetsuya. "Wanna be my tuner?"

"A tuner? What's that?" He asked.

"All you have to do is do buddyfights with me." Gao held up his deck case as he looks at Tetsuya.

"Hmm~ Geez I don't know. I better ask my buddy about it, y'know I'm saying~" Tetsuya jumped down from the stage and began to run off. "Just chillax here for a sec 'ight?"

Nami came down the stage soon after and stands next to Gao as he looked at the direction Tetsuya runs off to dazed.

Tetsuya pops his face into the class from the door. "He says no prob yo! But we got two conditions~"

"Okay, what are they?" Gao asked looking up at him.

"First up, you're going to have to use a deck that includes your gargantuan punisher." Hearing that made everyone surprised. "And the second one, if you lose the match you gotta agree that you'll never ever use the gargantuan punisher card again."

"Huh, so, your buddy drives a hard bargain, huh?" Gao smirks as he held up his deck case.

"Gao, don't tell me that your going to agree with that?!" Nami turned to him with the same shock as the students around her.

"Yeah, true dat."

"Okay." Gao states. "But just so we're clear, if I win, then you got to be my tuner, man."

"Alright~, deal." Tatsuya comes into the classroom as he says that.

* * *

><p>"Here we are at Aibo Academy's fighting stage." Paruko announced as she flew around in her mini UFO. "Today we welcome back a familiar face, a kid who defeated Tasuku Ryuenji by pure luck and suffers from a major overconfidence problem, 6th grader Gao Mikado. His challenger, also a 6th grader, Tetsuya Kurodake, and between you and me, he is not that good. But I got a feeling that his skills are more than enough to take down Gao the king of the newbies."<p>

"Man, can't she just get it in her head that Gao won already and thats that." Nami said annoyed as she looked up at the flying UFO girl.

"Come on brother, you can do it!" Hanako yelled out from her seat.

"I could beat the freak show with my eyes closed." Noboru stated from his seat.

Nami, who was to the right of Noboru, smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What's that for?!" Noboru turned to her holding his head with anger.

"That was for snitching on me during class, don't think I forgot about it." Nami said as she looked from across Loyal, who sat next to her, at Hanako giving her a smile.

"So, this is what happens when you leave me out of class~" Loyal said next to her in his true form.

"Yea...still sorry bout that."

"No sweat kiddo!"

As they watch the arena, both fighters had luminized their decks. As Gao's case changed into his belt, Tetsuya's deck case changed into a set of headphones.

"Both fighters have equipped their core gadgets." Paruko announced as she began to raise her fist. "Buddy~ fight!"

As both fighters raised their flags, Drum was holding onto the dragon world flag as the magic world flag was levitated above Tetsuya.

"Magic world, huh. Although the monsters are some what weaker, their magic is powerful." Kaguru explained.

As Nami looked from Gao's side to Tetsuya's, she had her famous sweatmark as she sees him dancing around on his side of the arena. "Oh boy, what a guy Gao chose to be his tuner."

"Nami, why didn't Gao choose you to be his tuner?" Loyal asked as the fight began.

"Why? Hmm, I guess he forgot~" Nami just stuck her tongue out at him as she turned back to the fight.

"Nami..." Nami looks to see Hanako had called out to her.

"What's up Hanako?"

"I'm thirsty, but I don't want to leave big brother's fight."

"I see..." Nami stands up from her seat. "No worry, I'll go get something for you outside, okay? Loyal, fill me in on the fight once I get back okay."

Nami walked through the rows of seats and finally exits the arena to get Hanako something to drink. She walks around till she finds a vending machine and places money in to get a water bottle. "There we go, now to head back to the fight..."

As Nami turns around, she notices outside the window a crowd of people. "Huh, that's weird, is something going on?"

Being her curious self, she exits the arena to get a better look of the crowd. As the crowd dies out, she can see a familiar yellow jacket and purple tail from TV. When the figure turns to her, he gives a thumbs up at her. "Sorry, but I ain't giving out anymore autographs~"

"I'm sorry too cause I'm not here for an autograph." Nami stated.

"Yowch! Harsh to the heart."

"What brings a famous buddy like you to Aibo academy?" Nami asked with her arms crossed.

"What else, to support my buddy in battle~"

"Battle, you don't mean to say that your the buddy of Tetsuya Kurodake, are you?!"

"That's right~" The buddy does a turn and does a knee stance pointing both his fingers at her. "Asmodai the demon lord, nice to meet cha!"

"Good to know, which I didn't." Nami relaxed her hands to the sides still having the water bottle in one hand. "If you're here for the battle, shouldn't you be actually in there with your buddy."

"Good point! With that said..." Asmodai grabs Nami by surprise and holds her in his arms. "Let's make a big entrance! Um, what's your name?"

"It's Nami and let me go!" Nami squirms in his arms in trying to be released.

"Too late Nami!" And with a snap of his fingers, a tornado of fire circles around him and her. The fire continues, but this time feeling as if they are somewhere else.

"I guess you'll learn from that mistake, huh buddy!" Asmodai said as the flame tornado began to died out around the two.

As the fame tornado died out, everyone saw that in the center was Asmodai, who was carrying Nami in his arms.

"I can't believe it! The demon Asmodai who we all know from TV is actually here at Aibo Academy!" Paruko exclaimed up on her UFO as Asmodai placed Nami down to place Tetsuya onto his shoulders. "The question is, why is he here?"

"Well that's because I'm Tetsuya's here buddy." Asmodai explained.

**"What!"**

"Sorry Asmodi, I totally messed things up fighting on my own." Tetsuya said with a sweatmark.

Asmodai turned to Tetsuya with a thumb up."My bad, totally should have been here instead of outside with my fans."

"What?!" Tetsuya turned to Asmodai shocked.

"But at least now you know not to make a mistake like that again, right~!" Asmodai said. "Oh by the way, I met this young girl outside."

After he said that, Asmodai took a step to the side to show everyone who he had with him, which was Nami.

"Nami?!" Everyone looked at her shocked.

Nami, with a sweatmark, lifted her hand and waved. "H-Hi guys~!"

"Nami?" Gao looked over to her. "What are you doing over there?"

"I was actually trying to get Hanako something to drink, when this demon suddenly lifted me up and took me here with him!" Nami exclaimed. "That reminds me that I have to go give this to Hanako."

Nami looked down at her left hand, which held the water bottle, before looking in the crowd to see Hanako. "Hanako, I have your drink, but I think I'll have to give it to you later!

After that, Asmodai lowered Tetsuya back on the ground while facing him. "Everyone messes up sometimes, the important thing is to keep trying, to getting better, and to never giving up!"

"Yea, true dat." Tetsuya said.

"So let's show them our stuff..." Asmodai lifted a thumb up.

"...And win this thing!" Tetsuya said finishing the sentence.

After that, Tetsuya, along with Asmodai, focused back on the battle with Gao. Nami, who was still stuck with Tetsuya and Asmodai, just stood to the side watching the battle happen. Even though Tetsuya had Asmodai there to help, Gao and Drum kept their attacks going as they inflict at least enough damage to make the gauge go down to 4. At the last card, Gao then summons his famous card, Gargantuan Punisher.

**"GARGANTUAN PUNISHER!"**

"It's pretty big Yo!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he stared at the humongous sword coming at him.

"W-Wait a minute!" Nami began shaking her arms in panic. "G-Gao wait!"

As the sword slashes into the brick stand where they stood, the magic world flag disinterested meaning that Tetsuya lost.

**Game Over: Winner is Gao Mikado**

"That's right, Gargantuan punisher, the amazing card that only one person in this world can use, and for now, that card belongs to Gao Mikado." Paruko announced.

"Ouch, that gargantuan punisher really did a number." Nami said as she dust herself from the damage.

After she finished dusting herself, she looks over to where Tetsuya and Gao were from where she was at.

_'I guess this is the start for a new friend for us'_

Nami turned around and jumped down to the lower ground as she exits the stadium. As she gets outside, she sees that Loyal was waiting outside leaning on a light pole.

"Hey~" Loyal said giving her a glace look. "I saw what happened in there, how was it like?"

"How was what like?" Nami asked.

"The Gargantuan punisher, how was it like experiencing it?"

Nami just closed her eyes and turned away from Loyal. "...Just like how it is seem, the impact is just as strong as it looks. I don't think we are ready to face that yet...But we'll be ready soon."

"...You're right about that." Loyal said standing up. "Now, we better start heading home, who knows what can happen the next day."

As Loyal began walking, Nami followed behind while looking back at the stadium with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Corner Time<strong>

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Corner time." Nami stands on one side of the stage. "I'm Nami and I will be your loyal host, and speaking of Loyal..."

A puff of smoke comes out form the other side, and behind all that smoke appears Ringmaster Loyal in his true form. "Hello everyone, I'm Ringmaster Loyal and I will be the subhost for this corner."

"Now then everyone, let's see what other I have in my deck shall we~" Nami goes behind her curtain and pulls out a wheeled screen. When she places it in the middle, she goes back to her side and gets one part of the curtain covering the screen, Loyal copying on his. "Then, 3-2-1...Pull!"

They both pulled the curtain to reveal the next card. The appearance is of a medium height woman with a slim, athletic build and lightly tanned skin. A neon purple five point star is painted around her right eye. She has waist length cherry red hair and wears a light pink leotard with a dark purple skirt and barefoot. On her head is a white gold tiara with a matching anklet on her left ankle. She sits on top of a trapeze.

"This card is named Acrobat of the sky, Molly!" Nami places a hand out to present it. "She is a size 2 monster card with a 4000 offense and a 3000 defense, and her critical is 2."

"There's more to her than meets the eye~" Loyal waved his index finer from side to side. "She has a special ability called **Trapeze switch**. If Nami's monsters' attack fails to hit the opponent, she can place this card back into her hand. Then, she can choose one size 2 or lower 'Carnival World' Monster and play it on the field."

"It's nice to have such a reliable card like her in my deck." Nami looks at the card with a smile. "Her sayings are just as good as her attacks."

Nami pushes a button which plays a sound. "Let me show you my moves, sugar~"

"This card wouldn't have been mine if it weren't for **James95** for popping up Molly, so thank you!" Nami said as she got onto her knees and bowed down.

Loyal just laugh at Nami. "Then, that's the end of today's corner, see you all for now."

Nami and Loyal waved to the front. "Until next time!"


	4. Chapter 4

B-Rabbit28: Another update, wow am I on a roll. And on a roll...I am basically bed ridden with nothing else to do due to sickness -_-. Anyway, yeah I'm sick and can't go out (I was going to go see The Force when The Sickness got me and made me stuck at home TT_TT) so I might as well update twice. This chapter does have a few of episode 4 in it, but most of the chapter is a overview of Nami's life of how she met Loyal and Tasuku. So remember, I don't own buddyfight and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Loyal~! Where are you?" Nami called out.

It was only a couple of minutes till she had to go meet up with the others, yet Loyal had found a way to separate himself from Nami. So, Nami went over to the closest area where Loyal may be hanging out at, which was the park.

"Aw man..." Nami looked down at her watch on her wrist. "There no time, Loyal you better be at the school later!"

Nami just glanced at the area one last time before running out of the park to where she was going to meet her friends at. As she was running, she saw a familiar person running ahead of her.

"Hey Gao!" Nami yelled out as she caught up to the red head.

Gao turned around to see Nami running up to him. "Huh? Oh, hey Nami."

"That's weird, where's drum?" Nami said looking around. "Usually he would be with you."

"He decided to be stubborn and stay at home, but I have this weird feeling about this cat which was following me..." Gao said looking back.

When Nami decided to glace back to where Gao was looking, she had a sweatmark running down the side of her face when she saw that the cat who hid behind a sign had a huge grey head, but yet the bottom had a familiar drill hand and armor body.

_'Are you that dense to see who that is...'_

"Anyway, we better go meet up with Baku and Kuguru." Gao said running ahead.

Nami glanced back to see the cat walk forward from the sign before looking forward and began to catch up with Gao. Nami and Gao continued running as they see up ahead Baku and Kuguru waiting for them near the escalators.

Kuguru saw Gao and Nami running over and raised her arm to wave at them. "Hi Gao. Hi Nami."

"Oh hey guys." Gao said stopping in front of them.

Nami, who was a bit behind Gao stopped behind him. "Good morning guys!"

"Hey so where's Drum?" Kuguru asked.

"Don't know don't care." Gao said glancing to the side.

Nami quickly walked over next to Kuguru and whispered into her ear. "They basically got into another fight again."

"So what's the deal this time?" Baku asked as everyone step onto the escalator. "Arguing over the last donut?"

"No, it was chocolate pudding and I didn't even know it was his." Gao said as he glanced to the side with a grin. "I just wanted a snack and he freaked out as usual. The guy's way too emotional."

"You guys are so childish~!" Nami said to Gao. "Fighting over food, only 3 year old kids do that."

"Oh? But Nami, didn't you and Loyal fight over a piece of cake once~" Kuguru said with a glare from her glasses.

Nami stood up straight with a red face. "T-That was because it was a cake that runs out in 50 minutes and it was the first time I ever got it! That's a really good reason if I do say so myself!"

"That said from a 3 year old." Baku pointed out as he got off the escalator.

Nami gave him a thunder glare from behind as she walked behind. "T-Three year old?! For your information, I am only a year younger than you!"

"He knows Nami, he's just joking." Kuguru said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now come on, you don't want to yell at you again do you?"

* * *

><p>As Nami, Gao, Kuguru, and Baku got into their seats in class, Mr. Nitsuke came into the class followed by someone.<p>

"Today I'm very pleased to welcome your new classmate." Mr. Nitsuke said with the new student next to him.

The new student was a young boy with light, bluish-green hair with bangs that cover his right eye. He has fair skin, light violet eyes and is about a head or so shorter than Gao as he wears matching pants and a long sleeved jacket of light blue and darker blue with darker and lighter blue shoes.

"I'm Kiri Hyoryu it's nice to meet all of you." The new student said.

As Nami was looking at the new student, she heard Gao talk from behind. "I shouldn't have called him lizard brain. I guess he must be pretty mad at me."

"Well I would be if you would call me that." Nami whispered to Gao. "No wonder Drum isn't with you."

"Thank you Kiri..." Mr. Nitsuke said turning to the new student, but to only see nothing. "Hmm...?"

"You're the might sun fighter!" Kiri said as he stood in front of Gao. "Remember me? You saved me from those bullies. I've been telling everyone what you did."

Gao placed his arms and legs down as he looked at Kiri. "Right, so how's it going?"

"I can't believe I'm going to be in the same class as the mighty sun fighter!" Kiri said excited.

"Looks like you got a fan Gao." Noboru said with a smirk.

"At least Gao has a fan~" Nami said sticking her tongue out at Noboru. "Unlike a certain kitten shirt."

"It's a tiger for crying out loud!" Noboru yelled to Nami.

"Okay Kiri, we're about to start the lesson now." Mr. Nitsuke announced. "And also, please keep it down over there."

Kiri sat down next to Gao since it was the only empty seat. "R-Right."

"My name's Gao Mikado but you can call me Gao." Gao said turning to Kiri.

"The way you handle those bullies I was sure you were in junior high school." Kiri said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Gao said. "I guess I'm mature for my age."

"I'm just really happy I got into this place." Kiri said. "I wasn't sure if I'd be accepted or not. I mean, Aibo Academy's one of the super elite schools in the county for training buddyfighters."

Nami, who sat in front of the pair, overheard their conversation as she looked at the front.

_'Seems like Kiri will get along here just fine.'_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that puny human." Drum said as he fixed his drill. "And as far as us being buddies, I'm totally done with it."<p>

"Are you sure about that~?" A voice said next to Drum.

Drum turned away from his drill to see Loyal in his natural form standing next to him. "Shouldn't you be with your buddy?"

"Shouldn't you also by with your buddy~?" Loyal asked as he sad down next to Drum.

Drum just ignored him and went back to working on the drill. "...We are not buddies..."

"Are you sure about that..." Loyal said. "You two do work well when it comes to battles."

"That's because I'm doing most of the work, he's just a dead weight." Drum said as he grabbed a screwdriver.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your buddy." Loyal said looking at Drum. "Sure they may be annoying, but they are your buddy for a reason."

"Who are you calling annoying Loyal...?" A annoyed voice said from behind.

Loyal suddenly changed into his child form and turned around to see Nami with her arms crossed. "H-Hi Nami...I though you had school still?"

"School just ended..." Nami said walking down next to the two. "So this is where you were Drum, weird not seeing you with Gao."

"Don't mention that puny human's name near me." Drum said working on his drill still.

"Ah ha ha..." Nami awkwardly laugh as she scooted next to Loyal. "I'm guess he doesn't want to talk about Gao either huh."

As they were quietly talking among the two, Drum placed back on his drill and quietly walked away without them noticing.

"What?! He called Gao that?" Nami said looking at him shock.

"Yeah, right Drum?" Loyal said looking to where Drum was.

But when they both looked back, they saw that Drum's spot was empty.

"H-Huh? Where is he?" Nami asked confused.

"I-I don't know..."Loyal said with a blank face. "But, most likely he'll be somewhere in town, wanna go find him?"

"Does a trapeze artist love to swing~" Nami said getting up. "Of course they do, now let's go!"

Nami began running to the escalators with Loyal trying to catch up. As they got into town, Nami stopped in front of a statue as Loyal bumped into her.

"Woah, why'd we stop?" Loyal asked.

Nami raised her arm and pointed to the statue in front of her. "Drum's been here...The statue's head is back."

"Huh? Head?" Loyal looked at where Nami is pointing to and began laughing. "Y-You've got to be kidding me! Drum actually wore this around! H-How ridiculous!"

"It is a bit out of Drum's style, but he did actually wear it." Nami said. "But, I think we lost him by now."

As Nami and Loyal look out to the crowd, no one stood out for having horns or a big drill with them.

"Well we better get going..." Loyal said before stopping. "...Huh?"

"What's up Loyal..." Nami looked at in front of Loyal to see a familiar person.

The person who the two were looking at kept walking until they felt stares and turned to the carnival pair. "Huh? Oh, hey Nami and Loyal."

* * *

><p>"What a coincidence to see you two in town." The person said sitting next to Nami on a bench.<p>

After they saw each other in the town, the person, Nami, and Loyal decided to hang out at the park to relax. And by them, it was basically the person and Nami sitting down at a park bench while Loyal, in his actual form, was amusing the local kids.

"And it's weird to be hanging out with you, Tasuku Ryuenji." Nami said taking a sip of her cola. "Were you on patrol in town?"

"Come on Nami, just call me Tasuku like before..." Tasuku said. "And if I was on patrol, I wouldn't be in my uniform. I was just enjoying the day."

Nami just gave him a look before looking back at Loyal who was playing with the kids. "...So...How's the police life?"

"Hmm..." Tasuku just looked at her before looking up. "Well, it doesn't give you a break that's for sure. Almost every day a crime happens."

"I see..." Nami said.

After that was a silence among them as they just sat there. "..."

"W-Well, how is Gao doing?" Tasuku asked looking at Nami.

"Gao?" Nami just looked at Tasuku. "He's doing good, well better actually. Just earlier this week he beat a kid name Tetsuya using the card you gave him."

"So he's been using Gargantuan Punisher, that's good to hear." Tasuku said.

Nami nodded while taking another sip of her drink. "Him and Drum are having a lovers quarrel right now though."

"L-Lovers quarrel..." Tasuku just looked at her with a sweatdrop. "So I'm guessing that they are arguing?"

"Of course, and over a stupid donut...What kids..." Nami said as she raised her knees up to her chin while holding her drink in front of her. "...But I guess that's what makes them who they are."

Tasuku just gave a smile at what Nami said. "...You know, hearing that reminds me of how you and Loyal used to be...Do you remember...?"

"Of course, how could I forget, the first time I met Loyal was the first time we all met..." Nami said as she closed her eyes remembering that faithful day.

**~FlashBack~**

"Aw man, I was late for class again!" Nami said walking through the mall. "This day sucks~! I wish this day would just end already."

As Nami walked through the mall, she passed by Gao, Baku and Kuguru. But back then, Nami was not really a social person, people only knew her as Nanami Snow, the girl infamous for being late many times of the day. Nami didn't know much about Buddyfighting, but she did know enough by attending Aibo Academy. Nami wished she could talk to people about it so she can get better, but because she was shy, she couldn't talk to people. Also, because of her rumors of being late and her appearance, some people are kind of intimidate to talk with her. Back then, Nami's appearance of her pink bangs and black hair ,wearing combat boots, and the metal clip earring on her ear made people think she was a delinquent.

"I wish I could stop being late, but I can never get up on time..." Nami said to herself.

Eventually, her feet stopped and she looked up to see the BuddyFight store where she knew the manager. She then raised her feet and entered the store.

"Hello! Oh, hey Nanami, what's up!" The manager said.

Ever since Nami moved to the area, the manager was the only person who would talk to Nami. The manager would always think Nami's style is her and there is nothing else wrong with it to judge her.

"Nothing much manager, except for the fact I get yelled out again for being late." Nami said. "Seriously, I wish this bad habit of mine would just go away!"

"Well, I know that maybe opening a pack of cards will do you some good." The manager stood next to Nami holding a card pack in his hand. "We got a new shipment of Carnival World packs in today, and since you're the only Carnival Player I know...It's on the house!"

Nami looked at the manager before looking down at the card pack in front of her and taking it into her hands. "Wow really? Thank you!"

"No problem, just tell me if you get any rare cards okay?" The manager said with a thumbs up before going back to work.

As the manager left, Nami just looked down at the card pack in her hands.

"Well this is it..." Nami took in a breath of air. "...Let's see if my luck will change today..."

Nami released the breath of air and opened the card pack. As she picked up the card pack, the first card suddenly started to glow and speed through the mall.

"H-Huh! Wait a minute!" Nami said running after the light. "What kind of card just glows and runs off like that?!"

As Nami followed the light, eventually the light just hovered in front of the fountain at the park nearby. Nami, who caught up with the light, leaned onto her knees and breathed heavy due to the run. "Ha Ha Ha...F-Finally you stopped!"

The light then burst and began to shift it's form into a more humanized shape until it revealed a young man with a top hat with shaggy silver hair that covered a bit of his ears and his left eye and had red eyes as well as a pale clothes were like a ringmasters in a circus but instead of baggy pants, they were tight white pants. The figure lowered onto the ground until it stood in front of Nami with a bow while holding his hat in one hand.

"Hello there, I am Ringmaster Loyal, and I am your buddy as of now." Loyal said standing back up.

Nami, who was still shock of the thing in front of her, recomposed herself and bowed. "N-Nice to meet you. I'm Nanami Snow."

"Here you go." Loyal dug into his hat to take out a bouquet of flowers. "A gift of welcome for first meetings."

"O-Oh...Thanks." Nami said taking the bouquet into hand.

As they were talking, something from above was lowering to where they were. Loyal noticed this and looked up. "Oh look, a dragon!"

"A dragon what do you mean?" Nami said as she looked up. "OMG A DRAGON!"

As the dragon lowered, Nami was able to see the appearance a bit more clear. The dragon had green scales as well as having shoulder armor being connected to the front of it's chest with a head armor with a knife sticking out. When the dragon landed, something jumped down from it's back and began walking towards Nami. This person had long blue hair and brown eyes as they wore the Buddypolice uniform that she has seen on TV often.

"Hey, you're the one with the new buddy right?" The boy said. "My name's Tasuku Ryuenji, a member of the buddypolice. I'm here to give you your core deck, which makes you now an official buddyfighter.

As Tasuku explains, he takes out a white coredeck and hands it to Nami. "It'll help luminize your deck and help you buddyfight with anyone anywhere."

"..." Nami just looked at the coredeck in her hand before pushing it back. "Sorry, but I'll have to reject the offer."

"Huh? But?" Tasuku just looked at her confused.

But Nami was already walking away leaving the remaining to look at her. Loyal just gave Tasuku a shrug before catching up with

**~Temporary end~**

"That was so awkward when you just gave your core deck back to me." Tasuku said leaning on the bench.

"S-Sorry about that, but at the time I just didn't feel like I needed it." Nami said embarrassed at the memory while placing her chin on her knees. "To be honest, I didn't feel at that I was cut out to be a buddyfighter since I didn't know much."

Tasuku just looked at Nami with a small grin. "I knew as much that you didn't know, which was why I kept on making sure you wanted your coredeck."

**~Continue~**

Nami was walking on the sidewalk in the morning to get to school. But as she was walking, she had a annoyed look as she glanced to the side. "Hey...How long are you going to keep following me for Loyal?"

"What do you mean?" Loyal said walking next to her.

Nami stopped walking and turned to Loyal as they got onto the escalators. "You know what I mean, why didn't you just stay at home?"

"Because then I wouldn't see you at school." Loyal said.

Nami just turned away from Loyal and looked ahead. "Trust me, there's nothing special about me at school..."

Loyal just gave a confused look as Nami kept quiet the whole time. As Nami headed into the school, Loyal decided to stay outside and wait. While Loyal was waiting, he saw a familiar person walking to the school. "Ah you, blue hair police~"

Tasuku, who was in his school uniform, turned to see Loyal waving at him. "Oh, you're that girl's new buddy, Loyal if I remember correctly."

"That is correct." Loyal said. "So you go to this school too?"

"Too? Does that mean Nanami Snow comes here as well?" Tasuku asked confused.

"Yes, but she told me not to follow her." Loyal explained. "I think she may have something going on..."

Tasuku looked at the school before back at Loyal. "I'll talk to her and see what's going on."

Loyal just nodded as Tasuku walked into the school and began the school day. When it became to lunch, Tasuku went over to the main office to begin his search. "Hi, I'm here to ask about a miss Nanami Snow."

"Nanami Snow..." A woman said. "Ah yes, that girl...She's in the Elementary department room 6-11. But I have to warn you, that girl is nothing but trouble, always late, oh and that look of her."

_'Trouble? Late? Look?'_

"Okay, thank you for that information." Tasuku said as he exits the office and heads towards the room.

As he kept walking, the one thing in his mind was what the woman in the office said about her. When he got to room 6-11, the only person in there was . "Oh, hello there , what may I help you with?"

"Hello there, I was wondering where one of your students might be, a miss Nanami Snow." Tasuku explained.

"Ah miss Nanami Snow, late often for class, but a very good student who is just misunderstood." Mr. Nitsuke explained. "She doesn't talk much to the students in the class and is always working alone. She's a very quiet student but she does get her work done."

"I see..." Tasuku said. "Do you know where she might be during lunch?"

"Try the library, she's usually doing her work at this time." said.

"Okay, thank you." Tasuku bowed before heading to the library.

As Tasuku entered the library, it was complete silence as no one was in there except for the librarian. "Hello, have you seen a young girl with pink bangs and black hair?"

"Oh, do you mean Nanami?" The librarian asked. "You'll find her upstairs near the corner with windows."

Following her directions, Tasuku went upstairs and went to a local corner to see the familiar pink bangs focused on a book in her hands as she had her knees up to her chin. Quietly, he walked over to her and stood in front of her. Feeling a presence in front of her, Nami lowered her book to see Tasuku looking down at her.

"Y-You!" Nami fumbled with the book in her hand before calming down. "Y-You go to this school?"

"Yes I do." Tasuku said. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Nami just looked at him before giving a nod allowing him to sit next to her.

"I know you'll want to get back to your book so I'll make this real fast, why did you reject my offer of the core deck?" Tasuku asked. "You're the first one to ever reject it, and you go to this school which helps create buddyfighters?"

Nami just kept silent as she closed her book and placed it to the side. "...Isn't it obvious, I'm not made to be a buddyfighter."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tasuku looked at her confused.

"Buddyfighters are those who are able to battle and win and are able to understand what's going on..." Nami explained. "I don't know much about Buddyfighting. Sure I may go to Aibo, which talks about buddyfighting and is good with the work, but when it comes to the actual battles...I suck at it."

"Well that's because you don't have that much experience in the actual field. Sure you may learn and know about it, but that's different to actually doing it." Tasuku said.

"I know that, and I've been trying to do it...But I can't." Nami said hiding her face. "Everytime I would go up to someone and ask them, they would always look at me in fear or ignore me. All because of how I look and act."

Tasuku just gave her a confused look as she explained. "What do you mean by that?"

Nami took her hands away from her face and raised up her hair into a handheld ponytail to show Tasuku her earrings. "This is what I mean, my earring, my bands, and my shoes, as well as my lateness makes people think that I'm someone bad. But I'm not, I'm just too shy to stand up for myself."

Tasuku gave her a look of concern before placing a hand on her hand that held her hair making her look at him confused. "You're looks and lateness don't say anything about who you are, people just need to talk to you in order to know you."

"I-I know, but..." Nami looked away from him as her eyes began to water. "It's too late now, everyone now knows me as how I look."

"It's never too late to talk to people." Tasuku said. "Look right now, I'm talking to you, and I don't care of how you look."

Tasuku took his hand away as Nami released her hair as it flowed back down.

"For now, if you want help on buddyfighting, I'll be willing to teach you a few things, if that's okay with you." Tasuku said.

Nami wiped the water away from her eyes before turning to Tasuku with, for the first time, a smile. "T-That would be great! Thank you!"

"If we are going to learn how to buddyfight, you're going to need this." Tasuku said as he took out the white core deck and held it in front of Nami. "Well?"

"...Okay." Nami took the core deck and held it in front of her.

~Flashback end~

"And that was when you began to teach me how to buddyfight." Nami said looking at Tasuku. "And not once have I regretted it."

"Thinking back, it still amazed me at how you changed so much from before." Tasuku said.

Nami just looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Back then, the girl next to me didn't want her core deck and talked to no one..." Tasuku explained. "Now she is a common buddyfighter with a group a friends who are there for her."

"And who is friends with the child prodigy~" Nami said smugly. "I would never forget about you, you were the first one who got me out of my bubble in the first place. In fact, you're the first one to call me Nami."

"I was just there to help out, you were able to escape your bubble yourself." Tasuku explained. "But still, it's great to just hang out like this and just talk. It's been a while since we last did this."

"Yeah, with you being in the buddypolice and me hanging out a lot with Gao and the others, we have been kept busy." Nami said drinking her cola. "We should make more plans to hang out more often."

"Yeah we should." Tasuku said standing up. "Well, I think it's time for me to check in with the buddypolice."

"Aw you're leaving me already~" Nami said with a grin.

"It's okay, like you said, we'll make plans and hang out like this next time." Tasuku explained. "You know how to contact me, until then."

"Bye Tasuku." Nami said waving off the boy while still sitting down.

Loyal, who finished playing with the kids, walked over to Nami while looking at the walking Tasuku. "So, I'm guessing business called."

"Yep." Nami jumped up straight from her seat. "But it's okay, we didn't talk about much. Come on, it's getting late."

Loyal just grinned as Nami walked on ahead as she turned back to him. "You know you are suppose to walk with me~"

"Okay~ I'm coming!" Loyal said catching up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Corner Time<strong>

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Corner time." Nami stands on one side of the stage. "I'm Nami and I will be your loyal host, and speaking of Loyal..."

A puff of smoke comes out form the other side, and behind all that smoke appears Ringmaster Loyal in his true form. "Hello everyone, I'm Ringmaster Loyal and I will be the subhost for this corner."

"Now then everyone, let's see what other I have in my deck shall we~" Nami goes behind her curtain and pulls out a wheeled screen. When she places it in the middle, she goes back to her side and gets one part of the curtain covering the screen, Loyal copying on his. "Then, 3-2-1...Pull!"

They both pulled the curtain to reveal the next card. The appearance is of a young girl with blonde hair with part of it covering her left eye. She has a red bellydancer outfit with gold rims. She has two snakes, which one is black and the other is white.

"This card is named Snake Charmer, Eliza!" Nami places a hand out to present it. "She is a size 2 monster card with a 4000 offense and a 5000 defense, and her critical is 2."

"There's more to her than meets the eye~" Loyal waved his index finer from side to side. "She has a special ability in which if Nami places one card in the Drop Zone, she can paralyze her opponents monsters until the end of the turn."

"It's nice to have such a reliable card like her in my deck." Nami looks at the card with a smile. "Her sayings are just as good as her attacks."

Nami pushes a button which plays a sound. "Blanc, Noire, let's give them a show they'll never forget!"

"This card wouldn't have been mine if it weren't for **KnightSpark** for popping up Eliza, so thank you!" Nami said as she got onto her knees and bowed down.

Loyal just laugh at Nami. "Then, that's the end of today's corner, see you all for now."

Nami and Loyal waved to the front. "Until next time!"

* * *

><p>B-Rabbit28: That's it for chapter 4. If you guys want to know more of Nami's backstory, just place it in the review and I'll grant that wish. But now you guys know more in debt of how Nami's life was before she met Loyal and Tasuku, which ain't pretty. Until the next chapter~! ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

B-Rabbit-28: Since I am bed ridden, I might as well keep updating since well, I have nothing else to do. So, I think I'll do this chapter update and them I'll move on to my other stories by updating the chapters. So, as usual, enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"So Nami~" Loyal said walking next to Nami. "Why are we going to Gao's house again?"

"Well, for one Hanako invited us to come eat breakfast again..." Nami said. "And also so that we can pick up Gao for today's trip for school."

At school, announced that there will be a fieldtrip down to a mine over at . After a few minutes, Nami and Loyal stopped in front of the Mikado house and walked up to the door.

"Hello..." Nami said knocking on the door. "It's me, Nami with Loyal."

A moment passed as Nami and Loyal heard the sound of footsteps before the door opened to see the youngest Mikado at the door. "Hi Nami! Did you bring your buddy with you?"

"Yep, may we come in Hanako?" Nami asked.

Hanako stepped to the side as Nami asked that. "Come right in, everyone is at the table...Except for big brother and Drum."

Nami gave a nod to Hanako as she went in while Loyal patted Hanako on the head. As Nami entered the dining room, she can see that was still making breakfast while and their grandma were sitting at the table. "Good morning everyone."

"Oh, good morning Nami." Mrs. Mikado turned to Nami. "I'm guessing Hanako invited you over again~?"

"Well that, and I'm here to pick up Gao for today's fieldtrip." Nami said walking over to Mrs. Mikado. "Is he up yet?"

"No, unfortunately he's still sleeping." Mrs. Mikado said.

Nami looked at the food being served, and just like last time, she decided to help cook breakfast. As she was helping , Hanako and Loyal came into the dining room and sat at the table with Loyal showing Hanako some tricks.

**"AH! What's wrong with you?!"**

Everyone who was in the dining room at the time looked up as they heard the yell.

"Well, at least Gao and Drum are finally up." Nami said grabbing a few plates full of food. "I'm gonna go place these at the table."

"Oh thank you Nami, you know you don't have to help out." Mrs. Mikado said.

Nami placed the plates down before sitting next to Loyal. "Oh but I insist, I want to help out."

Banging of footsteps began running from upstairs and lead to the dinning room to see the door opened to a banged up Gao and Drum with bumps growing out of their heads. "Hey mom, why did you wake me up?! I overslept!"

"I did wake you up, but you must've fallen back to sleep." Mrs. Mikado said while holding a plate of mugs. "You're a big boy now, you should be more responsible like Nami here."

"Nami? What do you mean..." Gao looked down and got surprised to see Nami and Loyal taking a bite of breakfast." What?! Nami, and Loyal?!"

"Morning Gao! Morning Drum!" Nami said as she took a bite of her food.

Loyal gave a card to Hanako before turning to the duo. "Sup, morning you two~!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Gao asked as he and Drum sat across Nami.

"Remember, we came here so we can all go meet up for the field trip today." Nami explained. "But your mom is right, you should know to get up earlier, especially when we're going to such a interesting place today."

"But he keeps me up with his snoring." Gao said to Nami as he was pointing to the dragon next to him.

Drum just kept his focus on the three pudding cups in front of him. "Only a feeble man blames others for his problems."

"But it is your fault I couldn't sleep!" Gao said saying every single word at the pudding eating Drum.

"Gao hurry or you'll be late." Mr. Mikado said. "Also, you're keeping your friend waiting."

"Yeah I better hurry, there's a field trip today." Gao said burying all of his food into one bowl.

"Isn't that what I've been saying this whole time." Nami said placing her head on her hand.

As Nami said that, Gao continued to rush eating his food until eventually he stopped as his face turned blue.

"Woah don't choke Gao, here." Nami passed Gao a mug.

Gao quickly takes the mug and chugs it to the brim as he slams it down while breathing heavy.

"You gonna blame me for that too." Drum says.

"So your class is going to the photon mine at ." Mr. Mikado asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to seeing where core deck cases are made." Gao explained. "Now I might miss it."

"Don't worry about that, ask Drum to fly you there with his buddy skill." Hanako said.

"Huh?" Gao looked at her confused. "What do you mean his buddy skill?"

"Gao don't you remember?" Nami looked at him confused. "Tasuku used a buddy skill from Jackknife dragon which allows him to fly. But, most likely Gao might not have it."

"What are we waiting for?!" Gao slams his hands on the table as he rushed out of the house. "Catch you on the flip side."

Nami and Loyal, who were inside, were in a slight daze before recovering and running after Drum and Gao. "Thank you Mr. and and Hanako and grandma for the food! Bye!"

Nami and Loyal barely caught up as Gao placed down Drum while pointing a finger ahead. "Alright Drum, give me some of that buddyskill stuff and fly us to the school."

Drum just sat on the ground with his eyes closed as he crossed his arms making Gao look at him confused. "Huh? Well..."

"Gao, while you are doing this, I'm just going to go on ahead with Loyal." Nami said running ahead of him with Loyal at her side. "See you there sometime today."

As Nami and Loyal left, they heard yelling from behind them which made them have a sweatmark. "N-Nami, should we really leave them alone?"

"I-I'm sure they'll be just fine." Nami said not looking back.

As they ran through town they eventually stopped in front of the escalators where for some reason, Kuguru, Baku, Noboru, Kiri, and Mr. Neginoyama were waiting there in a group.

"Huh? Kuguru? Baku? And Kiri?" Nami called out to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kuguru turned back to see Nami and Loyal walking up to them. "Oh, hey Nami and Loyal. We're actually here waiting for you guys."

"Waiting? Why?" Nami asked looking at Kuguru confused.

"We're waiting because you guys missed the school bus." Noboru said with a sly grin. "Guess you won't be able to go on the trip."

"W-What?!" Nami looked at Noboru shocked. "You've got to be joking?! This is one of the most expected field trips and I missed the bus."

Noboru turned away from Nami as he secretly laughed at her while Kuguru gave Nami a worried look. Baku, who just got annoyed walked over to Nami and took out a cherry flavored lolipop and held it in front of her. "Nami, he's joking, just like usual."

Nami took the lolipop and placed it into her mouth as she looked at Baku confused. "W-What do you mean, we missed the bus so that means we can't go on the trip."

"Actually we can still go on the trip." Kuguru walked up to Nami. " Mr. Neginoyama offered to take us over to the mines using the school's car."

Nami looked at Kuguru shocked before turning to Mr. Neginoyama. "Really Mr. Neginoyama? You would do that?"

"Why of course Miss Snow." Mr. Neginoyama said. "Even though you were late to my class recently, you work makes up for it being a good student."

"Wow thank you!" Nami ran over to Mr. Neginoyama and gave him the biggest hug she could give.

She then let go of Mr. Neginoyama and gave a look to Noboru before walking over to him and smacking his head. "And that's for making me worried for the field trip."

"Ow! You know that you could hit at least a bit softer." Noboru said holding his arm.

"No way!" Nami yelled at him. "You made me freak out so you deserve a huge hit."

"Well at least it was worth it." Noboru said smirking. "Seeing the usually calm or smiling Nanami freak out~"

Nami was about to go smack Noboru again when Kuguru came in between and held Nami back. "W-Why you!"

"C-Calm down Nami!" Kuguru said holding her back. "Baku a little help..."

Baku dug through his pockets yet again and took out another lolipop. Nami who could not resist, grabbed the lolipop and just stood there eating it.

"The wild beast tamed with candy, how obvious." Noboru said.

Nami gave Noboru a glare before walking over to Kiri. "Hey Kiri, I didn't get to introduce myself yet, my name's Nanami Snow, but you can just call me Nami. And this is Loyal."

"Oh, nice to meet you two." Kiri said with a bow. "I heard about you from Gao and the others, that's so cool that you're using a carnival world deck. I never knew that a deck like that even existed."

"Well now you know." Nami said. "I heard from Gao that you're just starting to do Buddyfight, so if you maybe decide to use Carnival world, just come to me."

"O-Okay, thank you!" Kiri said smiling at her.

That innocent smile and look Kiri gave to Nami made her hands twitch as she then launched herself at Kiri and hugged him. "Oh my goodness, that look was so cute~!"

"H-Huh?!" Kiri just looked at Nami confused. "W-What look?"

"Careful Kiri, or else the witch would eat you up~" Noboru said smugly.

But Nami didn't listen as she was so focused on hugging Kiri.

"Oh that reminds me..." Kuguru turned to Nami. "Nami where's Gao? I though you and Loyal were suppose to go pick him and Drum up?"

"We did actually and left the house together." Nami said letting go of Kiri. "But then Gao had to go and ask Drum to use his buddy skill to get to the school faster."

"Of course Gao would do something like that." Baku said.

"Speaking of Gao..."Kuguru turned a direction. "Look there he is now."

"You're so pathetic." Noboru said walking up to him. "You and your buddy dragon."

Gao and Drum turned to Noboru with a angry expression. "Come here and say that!"

As they turned around, Gao and Drum were shocked to see the group there waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gao pointed a finger at them confused. "The field trip was today right?"

"Yes it is Gao." Nami walked up to him. "Now come on so we can start heading out already."

Mr. Neginoyama lead the group to a van as everyone got in. Once everyone got into the van, Mr. Neginoyama got into the driving seat and started driving everyone to the field trip area.

"Mr. Neginoyama offered to give us a ride with the school car." Kuguru explained.

"It's my pleasure." Mr. Neginoyama said while driving the car. "I'm just happy that everyone is able to attend."

Gao, who was sitting next to Mr. Neginoyama turned to the back to see everyone. "Thanks a lot you guys I can't believe you waited around for me! You all rock!"

"It wasn't my idea." Noboru crossed his arm.

"But we all waited for you too Noboru~" Kiri said from behind. "And we even got to wait for Nami."

Nami, who sat in between Kiri and Baku gave Kiri a smile. "Aw thank you Kiri. That's really nice of you and the others to do."

Baku and Kuguru nodded at the response.

"Yeah well at least I got to school before Gao and his boned headed buddy did." Noboru said.

As he said that, a glow floated in front of Noboru before it turned into Drum. "Who are you calling a bone head?! At least I don't put gel in my hair."

As Drum was saying that, Noboru got annoyed and closed Drum's mouth. "Uh sir, excuse me, Gao has his buddy monster out again~"

"You know the rules no monsters allowed." Mr. Neginoyama explained. "Understood?"

"That reminds me..." Gao turned to the back. "Nami, where's Loyal, I though he left with us."

"Oh he did, but he didn't want to be in a cramped up car." Nami explained. "So he decided to just stay back and hang out at the park until I come back."

"Couldn't he just be in his card?" Gao asked.

Nami just gave a sigh as she heard that. "Yeah...But he's the type of monster that likes to be free."

"Why does that rule exist anyway?" Kiri asked. "Monsters can't use their attack powers away from the buddyfight stage, so why can't they hang out with us? They're completely and totally harmless."

"They're cute, when they're not annoying." Kuguru said.

Nami raised a hand to that. "Amen to that sister."

"You see, the reasoning is that all monsters, not limited to dragons and humanoids by the way, are beings that have come here from other worlds." Mr. Neginoyama explained. "So they could be very dangerous or some believe."

"Drum dangerous?" Gao looked down at Drum's card with thought.

As the drive continues, a phone rang from Mr. Neginoyama.

"Sir, your phone's ringing." Gao called out.

"Cell phones are not allowed while driving." Mr. Neginoyama said. "Beside, we'll be at the mines soon. I could check my messages then."

As that was going on, Nami felt something vibrate from her back pocket and took it out to show her phone ringing for a phone call.

"Hello, Nanami Snow here." Nami said placing the phone next to her ear.

"Nami, this is Tasuku." The voice said. "Where are you at right now?"

"Remember, I'm with my classmates going to the Photon mine." Nami explained. "I told you about this remember."

"What?!" Tasuku yelled. "You guys need to turn back-"

"Miss Nanami Snow!" Mr. Neginoyama yelled out. "No cellphones out while I'm driving, it can cause a distraction."

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Neginoyama!" Nami said in panic. "Sorry, but I have to go, I'll talk to you later!"

"No wait!" Tasuku tried to say.

But Nami already closed her phone and placed it back into her pocket. "Sorry about that Mr. Neginoyama."

"That's okay Miss Snow." He said. "Just remember not to do that again, okay?"

Nami just nodded as she looked outside to the view with confusion.

_'Why did he say to turn back? Is something wrong going on back in town?'_

The car ride continued on for a few more minutes until the car stopped in front of the factory mine. As Everyone got out of the car, they noticed that there was no one there to greet them.

"It's unusually quiet isn't it?" Kuguru said as she got out.

"Yeah and wheres the bus?" Baku said looking around.

Nami looked around as she got off. "That's not right, the bus should have gotten here way earlier than us."

"Photon metal mine." Gao read. "Maybe I'll be able to find something here that'll make me stronger at buddyfighting."

After Gao said that, he began to walk on ahead into the area as everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"Gao wait, you can't just go off by yourself." Kiri called out.

"Oh Gao!" Nami ran behind him. "You're not suppose to go in there!"

As that was going on, Mr. Neginoyama finally took out his green phone and looked at it carefully before looking shocked. "Everyone back into the can at once! Our fieldtrip been canceled."

"Why? Did something happen?" Kuguru turned to Mr. Neginoyama concerned.

"They're reporting some kind of accident." Mr. Neginoyama said. "The bus has already gone back!"

"Sir, Gao and Nami just took of towards the mine on their own." Noboru said.

Mr. Neginoyamam just looked at everyone with shock and worry. Over with Gao and Nami, they were walking through the mine as they noticed that there were crater holes created in the walls.

"What happened here?" Gao asked as he walked.

Nami walked over to one of the walls and placed her hand on one. "From my guessings, something must have hit the factory hard."

Gao and Nami stopped walking as they noticed something jumping on the crater holes up to the top of one building. Suddenly, robots came from both sides and stood in front of Nami and Gao.

"Surrender, we have you surrounded." The robot said.

"Mission accomplish." The mysterious person held up a silver suitcase. "I have my photon metal."

Behind the person was a monster with three white wolf heads and had two drills ahead of them. The mysterious person then summon a portal and dropped the suitcase into it, making it disappear.

"I'm going to enjoy using the awesome power this will give me." The mysterious person said. "I cast thunder devastation."

The person jumped down from his spot as he crashed his tridentdrill into the ground causing a shock wave to electrocute the robots.

"A-Amazing, he took out all the robots with just one hit!" Nami said with shock.

"Hey I'm pretty sure that's a card from danger world..." Gao said. "So I'm guessing that means this guy's a buddy fighter too."

"What gives you trying to leave me out or what!" Drum said appearing next to Gao.

"Stay back, you shouldn't be here." Gao said to Drum.

"Who is that?" The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person's buddy jumped down from the building and aimed towards Drum. Drum, noticing this, powered up his drill.

"Game on!" Drum said running his drill.

As Drum jumped up to attack the other buddy, the other buddy was stronger and was able to knock out Drum.

Gao, worried, ran over to Drum. "Drum! You okay?"

"That attack was too much for him!" Nami ran over next to Gao. "Keep him lying down!"

"This isn't buddy fighting, is it?" Drum said with pain. "Something's weird. You should get yourselves somewhere safe."

"Drum wake up!" Gao exclaimed worried.

"Do you want to play too, little human~" A distorted voice said.

As Gao and Nami looked up, they see that it was the buddy that spoke to them. "Come on!"

"Why you. I'll get you for what you did to Drum!" Gao exclaimed getting into a fighting position. "You mutant furball!"

"Well well what do we have here~" The mysterious person planted their tridentdrill onto the ground. "Maybe I should get a closer look!"

The mysterious person launched itself towards Gao and began fighting him. While that was going on, Nami was next to Drum holding his close to keep him safe.

"Stay with me Drum, you're going to be okay!" Nami said quietly.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you!" The three headed buddy started to charge at Nami and Drum.

Seeing the buddy closing in, Nami clenched Drum close to her and closed her eyes for impact, but nothing happened. Nami opened her eyes and looked ahead to see a tall guy with brown hair in front of her wearing the buddy police uniform.

"Criminal buddy fighter identify!" The buddy police guy said.

"The buddy police?" The mysterious guy said.

"Buddy police barrier!" The buddy police guy flew into the air and looked down to Nami, Drum and Gao. "You guys had better get out of here, now!"

After he said that, a orange hologram shield lowered itself onto the mine.

"This is a buddy police barrier..." Gao said looking around the barrier.

Nami looked around the area amused. "Very impressive indeed~"

"This force field cannot be penetrated or broken until the buddyfight is over and one of our coredeck cases has been destroyed." The buddy police explained. "Now, pull out our deck and prepare for battle!"

"With pleasure!" The mysterious person pulled out a card. "Drill bunker!"

The card in his hand glowed as a drill went towards the buddy police and attacked his core deck cracking it and disabling the buddy police barrier.

"Mr. Buddy police guy!" Nami carefully placed Drum before running over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay young girl." The buddy police said carefully getting up. "I've never seen an ability like that before. He destroyed my core gadget with one blow."

As he held up his core gadget, the crystal in the middle fell off and shattered as it fell onto the ground.

"Oh no, your core deck!" Nami looked at it shocked. "It's in unusable condition."

Nami looked up to see the mysterious guy with his trident drill coming at them. Nami, quickly thinking, got in front of the injured buddy police and held her arms out. "You're not going to hurt him anymore!"

As he got closer, something came in front of Nami and deflected the attack pushing the mysterious person back. As Nami looked ahead, she recognizes the buddy in front of her. "J-Jackknife dragon?!"

"Tasuku Ryuenji..." The mysterious figure pointed a finger at him. "You're just in time!"

"Who are you, you outlaw?!" Tasuku yelled out. "And what have you done to Mr. Takihara!"

"They call me "The Wolf"" The mysterious figure said.

"Tasuku!" Gao called out.

Tasuku called out to the call to see Gao. "Gao is that you? Get out of here! Let me deal with this, go back to the van with your friends!"

"Not a chance! You can't be alone with this guy, he's too powerful!" Gao said holding Drum on his back.

Nami, was behind Tasuku, turned to him. "Tasuku, that guy was able to destroy Mr. Takihara's core gadget. You need more help!"

"Nami?!" Tasuku turned around shocked to see Nami with Mr. Takihara. "What are you-!"

"The more the merrier right~" The wolf said. "Let see which of you is the stronger fighter. Show me your defense!"

The wolf spun his trident drill over his head before implanting it into the ground causing the earth to split. However, Tasuku and Jackknife dragon were quick enough to jump away and land next to Gao and Drum. Nami, who were at least two feet away from the crack, wrapped Mr. Takihara's arm around her shoulder and took him far away from the area.

"Are you okay?" Nami took Mr. Takihara's arm off her shoulder as she placed him down.

"Y-Yeah, a little bit..." He said sitting up.

Nami released a breath before hearing the clash of weapons and looked up to see the wolf fighting with what seems to be Tasuku with longer hair.

"Wait a minute..." Nami narrowed her eyes at the sight of Tasuku's weapon. "That's from Dragon World...How is he..."

"Future Force..." Mr. Takihara said.

Nami looked back at Mr. Takihara confused. "Future Force? What is that?"

But before he could speak, Tasuku had come down and kneel in front of the two. "Hey, Mr. Takihara, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Mr. Takihara responded.

Gao came over and stood behind Tasuku. "Why are the card powers real? What's going on?"

"I asked you guys to get out of here." Tasuku turned to Gao and Nami. "Please, this is top secret buddy police business.

Gao takes out from his pocket Gargantuan Punisher. "I just thought maybe you might want to use this."

"And why's that?!" Tasuku exclaimed at Gao.

"So you'll be able to defeat this guy." Gao said. "That's why!"

"But that card belongs to you now..." Tasuku said.

"I can still lend it to you." Gao explained. "We all know the power of this card. You've got to stop him, he hurt Drum and he can hurt others."

"Tasuku, we all know that you want to protect everyone..." Nami said looking down. "But you need to rely on help in order to help protect people."

"I don't need it." Tasuku said sternly.

Mr. Takihara turned to Tasuku. "Take it...For their sake..."

"If you think so..." Tasuku said to Mr. Takihara before turning to Gao and taking the card. "Thank you Gao, I accept it, and I will use it if necessary."

As he says that, the card changes the image from Gao to Tasuku. Tasuku stood up and faced the wolf and his buddy.

"You're not going anyway, buddy police barrier!" Tasuku exclaimed.

Another orange hologram covered the mine area where everyone inside was at.

"No barrier in the world is strong enough to hold me." The wolf jumped into the sky and threw one of his trident drills at Tasuku, but was unsuccessful at it hit Tasuku's core gadget.

"You can see my star pulzar is different from Mr. Takihara's." Tasuku explained. "Mine won't break so easily. The only chance you have of escaping is if you defeat me in a buddy fight."

After that, the two luminize their decks and started battling. Over with the others, Gao was watching the battle happen while Nami was taking care of Mr. Takihara.

"Your injuries are not that serious, but I think you may need to rest in the meantime." Nami explained. "Although I can't say the same for you core gadget..."

"That's okay, I'll just have to get a replacement when I get back to the police." Mr. Takihara said. "No point crying over spoiled milk."

"Or a broken core gadget~" Nami said.

Mr. Takihara laughed at that. "Right, exactly..."

As they were talking, Nami looked up to see the battle between the two going on. "I hope Tasuku does well."

"Give some faith in him, he knows what he's doing..." Mr. Takihara explained. "Don't worry, he's got this Miss Snow..."

Nami just gave a nod before looking down at him confused. "Wait, how do you..."

"Any new buddy fighter who gets a core deck is registered in the buddy police..." Mr. Takihara explained. "Plus, Tasuku talked highly about you from time to time."

"He has?" Nami looked at him confused. "Wow, I though he wouldn't..."

They stopped talking as they began to have full focus on the battle ahead. Suddenly, thunder struck from dark clouds from above and aimed at the wolf and his buddy and eventually going back up to the dark clouds.

"My buddy police barrier...It just disappeared..." Tasuku said looking up at dark clouds confused.

The day became the afternoon as Mr. Takihara, with the help of more buddy police officers, loaded him into a van. Over with Tasuku, he was in front of Mr. Neginoyama discussing what happened.

"Be careful on your way back." Tasuku said.

"Indeed, you boys sure have it tough do you." Mr. Neginoyama said. "Give my regards to Commander Ai."

As Mr. Neginoyama was heading back into the van, Tasuku gave a confused look.

"Please I just have to know..." Gao, who had Drum on his back still, walked up to Tasuku. "What were those special powers you and wolf were using?"

"Gao give it up." Nami walked up behind him. "He's not going to tell you."

"It's better you don't know. Buddy fights a fun game and you're my best opponent. Don't let what you saw today changed that for us." Tasuku dug through his pocket and took out a card. "Here."

"Y-Yeah but I just..." Gao began. "...What I mean is..."

"Please, it's for the best." Was what Tasuku said as Gao took the card.

As Drum was waking up, Gao placed Drum down and started looking him over making sure he was okay. As that was going on, Tasuku just smiled at the scene and began walking back, but not before a tap on the shoulder made him turn around.

"Huh? Oh hey Nami." Tasuku said.

"Thank you...For being there to save Drum and Gao." Nami explained.

"It's all in the days work." Tasuku explained. "However, I did recall that I called you to turn away from the mines, why are you still here?"

"Oh, well about that..." Nami glanced to the side. "Mr. Neginoyama told me to hang up before I heard that, so I didn't know anything about it."

"But shouldn't Mr. Neginoyama have gotten a notice about the mine?" Tasuku asked.

"Oh that..." Nami looked at Tasuku. "Mr. Neginoyama said that since he was driving, no cellphones were allowed since it would distract him."

"So that explains it..." Tasuku face plant as he heard that. "Well next time, I'll have to be quicker on my calls so that something like this would never happen again."

"True, but then I wouldn't be able to experience some action." Nami said.

Tasuku placed a hand on Nami's head and rubbed it. "Nice try, but leave the action to the buddy police."

"Hey Tasuku, it's time to go." A buddy police member said.

"Okay I'll be right there." Tasuku took his hand off Nami's head and started to walk over. "See you later."

"Bye Tasuku." Nami waved him off.

"Nami hurry up or else we'll leave you behind!" Gao called out from the van.

Nami ran over to the van as Gao called out. "Okay okay, I'm coming!"

When everyone got into the van, Mr. Neginoyama began driving them back home. Nami just looked out the window remembering what happened.

_'That experience...Whatever happened is not the only time it will happen...I know it...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Corner Time<strong>

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Corner time." Nami stands on one side of the stage. "I'm Nami and I will be your loyal host, and speaking of Loyal..."

A puff of smoke comes out form the other side, and behind all that smoke appears Ringmaster Loyal in his true form. "Hello everyone, I'm Ringmaster Loyal and I will be the subhost for this corner."

"Now then everyone, let's see what other I have in my deck shall we~" Nami goes behind her curtain and pulls out a wheeled screen. When she places it in the middle, she goes back to her side and gets one part of the curtain covering the screen, Loyal copying on his. "Then, 3-2-1...Pull!"

They both pulled the curtain to reveal the next card. The appearance was a Clown wearing a blue and white clown suit and Aqua colored clown hat. He holds, instead of a torch, a large pink bubble wand and he is standing upside down on a pedestal.

"This card is named Bubble-throwing Clown, Lester." Nami places a hand out to present it. "He is a size 2 monster card with a 3000 offense and a 3000 defense, and his critical is 2."

"There's more to her than meets the eye~" Loyal waved his index finer from side to side. "He has a special ability called **Bubble Blow**, at the end of Nami's turn, she can choose another Carnival World Monster on her field that has attacked and return it back to her hand."

"It's nice to have such a unique card like him in my deck." Nami looks at the card with a smile. "Plus with a saying that is very interesting~."

Nami pushes a button which plays a sound. "Flamethrower? I'm more of a bubble man."

"This card wouldn't have been mine if it weren't for **BlasterDragonoid** for popping up Lester, so thank you!" Nami said as she got onto her knees and bowed down.

Loyal just laugh at Nami. "Then, that's the end of today's corner, see you all for now."

Nami and Loyal waved to the front. "Until next time!"

* * *

><p>B-Rabbit28: Done with yet another chapter! But now, I am going to go continue updating my other stories and create chapters for them too. So until the next update! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

B-Rabbit28: Okay...So, I am still doing another chapter because I am still on a roll for this. So I'm going to do this chapter, then I'll continue on with my other stories. However, this chapter is basically more on Nami's backstory so she isn't there for the buddyfight of Tetsuya vs. Rouga and Gao's battle but it willl include some elements from it. As usual, enjoy the story. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Nami was on the escalator going to school and as usual, Loyal was not there. When Nami looked up, she notices the familiar sight of Noboru, yet there was a unfamiliar figure in front of him with something on their shoulder with earphones. As she got closer, she barely heard Noboru speak. "...What would you want with that doofus?"

"Who are you calling a doofus, kitten shirt!" Nami called out from below.

Noboru, hearing that got a tick mark on his head. "It's a tiger for crying out loud! And of course the doofus is Gao!"

"Now Noboru, I know you're jealous of Gao, but doesn't mean you should begin name calling~" Nami said.

"I'm not jealous!" Noboru said yelling at the girl.

The person who was between them turned back to see Nami. Nami looked to the person and finally got a good look of who they are. This person was a guy with short silver hair that spikes upward with silver eyes as he wears a silver suit with periwinkle accents along with a purple undershirt and a thin, red ribbon held by a gold medal with black shoes.

"Excuse me..." The person spoke. "Do you by any chance know Gao Mikado?"

"Know him? I hang out with him along with Baku, Kuguru, and Kiri." Nami explained. "Why? Need him for something...?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Noboru spoke up. "Do you really not know who he is?!"

Nami looked up at Noboru confused. "No...Should I?"

"Ugh, why do I have to explain everything?" Noboru face plant himself. "That's Rouga Aragami..."

Nami just gave a confused look as Noboru looked annoyed. "8th grader of Aibo Academy..."

"Um still don't get it..." Nami turned to Rouga with her hand out. "But nice to meet you."

Rouga just looked Nami up and down for a moment before taking Nami's hand. "Likewise, pleasure to meet you."

"Nami! Just what do you think your doing?!" Noboru took Nami's hand away. "You can't just shake his hand."

"Why not, he's a student from Aibo Academy just like you and me." Nami said.

Noboru started to have steam come out of his ears from the annoyance from Nami. "He's not just "a student from Aibo Academy" he's the number one buddyfighter in the academy!"

"Okay~..." Nami said just giving him a look before turning back to Rouga. "Well, my name's Nanami Snow, but you can call me Nami. Anyway, I need to go meet the others so...Bye see you around!"

Nami gave them a wave before going past them with a "excuse me" and walked up the escalators with them looking at her leave. As she was leaving, Rouga kept watching her until she eventually left sight in which he turned to Noboru.

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Nami slammed down a student to the ground. "Never underestimate a girl."<p>

Nami stood up as she dusted the imaginary dust off her jujitsu uniform. Ever since she heard about Gao teaching jujitsu, she decided to try it out for a bit. So far, she was able to ground four guys.

"Wow, you're good at this Nami." Kiri called out.

Nami turned around and walked over to Kiri and Baku, who were grabbing onto each other's jujitsu uniforms. "Aw thanks, but to be honest, this is my first time doing this~"

"Really?!" Kiri looked at her with amazement. "Wow, if I hadn't known, I thought that you do this often."

"She's only able to get the guys on the ground because they know she's a girl." Baku said. "If I went against her, I would win in a instant."

Nami, with a tickmark, placed a hand on Kiri's shoulder with a twitching grin. "Excuse me Kiri~, mind if we switch for a second~."

"H-Huh, okay..." Kiri said releasing his grip on Baku as he moved back.

Nami just nodded at Kiri with her grin before turning to Baku. Within a second, she gripped the front of Baku's uniform, wrapped a leg around him, and pushed him onto the ground.

"What were you saying about "winning in a instant"..." Nami said getting up close to his face with a twitching grin.

"Argh..." Baku turned away feeling embarrassed. "Alright alright, you win. Now can you please let me up!"

"With pleasure~" Nami said.

She pushed herself up first before giving a hand to Baku which he accepts as she pulls him up. After they were both standing up, Nami looked up at the clock with wide eyes. "Oh wow, time flied fast, I gotta get going you two."

"How come?" Kiri asked.

"Paruko apparently wants to have a interview with me..." Nami explained. "Don't know why though..."

"Maybe she just wants the inside scoop of how you and Gao got in trouble for going into the mines." Baku said.

"Ha ha very funny Baku." Nami said beginning to walk to the exit. "Well if you excuse me, I have to go meet Paruko, bye guys."

"Bye Nami!""See ya Nami." Kiri and Baku both said before getting back into position.

Nami went to go change into her regular clothes first before exiting the building to the rooftop where Paruko wanted to go meet her.

"Hello, Paruko..." Nami entered the rooftop. "I came just like you wanted..."

"I'm here now with the one and only Nanami Snow, 6th grader from Aibo Academy!" Paruko suddenly popped up next to Nami with a microphone with Takosuke with the camera of course. "Now tell us, how is it being friends with the now famous Gao Mikado?"

"Is that what this whole thing is about?" Nami asked. "'Because if it is, there is a door behind me where I can run into."

"Come on Nami, there are fans out there who are dying to know how's it like." Paruko explained. "And as one of his good friends, you should know how it's like."

Nami looked at Paruko confused. "Paruko, I am his good friend, but I barely got to know him a couple of months ago."

"What?!" Paruko pushed the microphone closer to Nami. "What does this mean? I thought you guys were childhood friends."

"No...Baku and Kuguru are the childhood friends of Gao." Nami explained. "Remember, I barely moved here a couple of months ago."

Paruko thought for a second before looking wide eyed at Nami. "I remember now! You were the talk of the town being the most stoic and coldest person ever!"

"Y-Yeah, but can we please forget about that..." Nami looked away with a sweatmark. "I really don't want to remember that..."

"But Nami, who knew that a stoic person like you was actually a huge softy and shy girl~" Paruko said. "How did this all happen? And how did you become good friends with Gao?"

"That I can explain..." Nami said taking hold of the microphone and turning to the camera." I still remember the first day I came to Aibo Academy..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Now class, I'd like to welcome a new student to the class." Mr. Nitsuke announced. "She just moved to Aibo so welcome her with open arms."_

_As he was announcing, a young girl stood next to him with mid length black wavy hair with hints of pink highlighted in her hair along with her bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were squinted as if she was glaring at the whole class._

_"...My name is Nanami Snow..." The girl said._

_"Now miss Snow, if you may, there is a empty seat in the second to last row that you may sit in." Mr. Nitsuke said._

_Nanami just nodded as she headed to her seat with the glaring eyes. Every step was seen by the students of the class as they watch her walk to her seat. At some times, her hair would move to the side to reveal metal cuff earrings on her ears with lapis earrings at the ear lobe. There was only one thought everyone had as they watch her walking._

_'Scary!'_

_As Nanami finally sat down, everyone looked at her for one more second before turning to the front of the class. Even though Nanami may look calm right now, there was only one thought going on in her head. _

_'OMG OMG OMG! That was really awkward! Did I do a good job?! Oh I hope I didn't make the wrong impression! Ah I was so nervous!'_

_As it was time for lunch, a few of her classmates came up to her desk as she was reading. "Nanami, um...do you want to come eat with us...?"_

_Nanami looked up to her book to see her classmates. "...No thanks."_

_As the classmates looked at her confused, Nanami stood up from her seat and walked out of the classroom._

_'Why?! Why did I reject their offer?! That may have been my only chance on making new friends TT_TT!'_

_As Nanami reached the rooftop, where no one was apparently at, she sat at a nearby bench. After a few seconds, she let out a breath of air before clutching the sides of her head with panic. _

_"I screwed up!" She exclaimed. "I should have been nicer to those people, but I had to reject them! Stupid Nanami, you aren't suppose to do that at a new school! Now they must hate me!"_

_The whole lunch time was Nanami having her mini panic attack about the wrong impression. Some people who wanted to hang out at the rooftop heard the noise and decided not to go in._

_"Okay, when I go back into the classroom, I'll make sure to talk to people and make new friends!" Nanami thrust a fist in the air. "Yeah! Nothing can go wrong!"_

_However, something did go wrong. After Nanami came back into the classroom, people started to avoid her due to how she was. People began to get even more worried as she began to show how late she often was. The rumors then spread to the teachers and then to some of the staff and eventually the whole academy knew. However, there were some teachers who knew that Nanami was a good student and didn't think that._

**~TEMPORARY END~  
><strong>

"Wow, so that all started just because you were nervous?" Paruko asked.

"Y-Yeah basically..." Nami said awkwardly. "I guess my first impression didn't really work out since I was nervous to act like how I am..."

"Well, there you have it folks on how Nami became the talk of the town." Paruko said towards Takosuke with the camera. "But that still doesn't explain how you became like this, or how you met up with Gao and the others."

"Oh well, for how I became more open, I met Loyal and another friend (refer to the 4th chapter) and they helped me out of my shell, and even gave me the nickname Nami." Nami explained. "As for meeting Gao..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"So Nami, what's going on today?" Loyal asked._

_Nami and Loyal were just walking through the city enjoying the weekend._

_"I don't know Loyal..." Nami said. "But I do know for sure that because of this windy weather we could be flying kites."_

_"You said it..." Loyal gripped the side of his top hat. "If I'm not careful, my tricks could run out like water."_

_Before Nami could take another step, something flew in front of her face. _

_"Huh?" Nami gripped the thing in front of her and pulled it away from her face. "What is this...?"_

_As Nami held it away from her face, she can see that it was a torn student cap with a sun ornament on it.  
><em>

_"A hat?" Nami looked at it confused. "Whose is this?"_

_"Maybe it's that kids' who's running over in this direction~" Loyal pointed out. "I'm just gonna go now~"_

_As Nami looked passed the hat, and Loyal turning back into a card, she sees that there was a kid running towards them. As they got closer, she sees that this kid was a boy with __short black spiky hair with red spikes towards the front wearing a black and indigo jacket over a scarlet undershirt, with indigo sweatpants with a yellow stripe going along the side, and white shoes with black and yellow accents to his jacket and sweatpants along with white bandage wrapping from his elbow to his knuckles._

_"E-Excuse me!" The kid calls out. "Have you seen a hat come by here?"_

_Nami raised the hat in her hands. "Do you mean like this one?"_

_"My Hat!" The kid exclaimed taking the hat. "Thank you so much!"_

_"Not a problem..." Nami looked at the guy in front of her carefully. "Hey...Don't you go to Aibo Academy?"_

_"Yeah, why?" He asked as he puts back on his hat._

_"Because I go there too, I sit right in front of you during Mr. Nitsuke's class." Nami explained. "I'm Nanami Snow, but you can call me Nami, nice to meet you."_

_"I'm Gao Mikado, nice to meet you too!" Gao said placing out a hand. "I can't believe you actually sit right in front of me, I didn't notice."_

_"Really?" Nami looked at him confused. "Everyone knows me by now."_

_"Sorry, I don't really pay attention a lot." Gao said with a sweatmark. "Do you want to talk more at the park nearby?"_

_"Sure." Nami said._

_So, Gao took the lead and walked Nami over to the nearby park in the area where they sat down at a nearby bench._

_"So wait Gao?" Nami turned to him. "You really don't know who I am?"_

_"All I know is that you sit in front of me and that your name is Nanami Snow." Gao explained. "Was there something else I needed to know?"_

_Nami just gave him a blank face before shaking it off. "I'm Nanami Snow, the girl who is a delinquent with glarey eyes and is always late."_

_"Are you sure about that?" Gao looked at her confused. "Because you don't look like that."_

_"R-Really?!" Nami looked at him shocked. "H-How come?!"_

_"You said that you have glarey eyes and is a delinquent." Gao turns to Nami. "But your eyes right now are really big and opened. Plus, you don't seem like the trouble type." _

_Nami just looked at him with a mix of confusion and shock as he explained that. "W-Wow, I don't really hear that often. Well, not often since I transferred to Aibo."_

_"You're not what people say you are. You're actually a good person, and a great friend!" Gao said giving her his usual grin._

_"F-Friend?!" Nami stood up from the bench. "R-Really?"_

_"W-Well yeah, of course." Gao said. "You're a really nice person and a great friend! Once people get to know you, they'll know that you are a nice person."_

_"If people get to know me..." Nami said. "Right now, the only thing that people think of me is that I'm the coldest and stoic girl."_

_"Don't worry about that, Nami!" Gao pointed his thumb at himself. "Leave that to me!"_

_"H-Huh?" Nami just gave a confused look._

**~FLASHBACK END~  
><strong>

"Two days after that, when we got back to school, Gao introduced me to Kuguru and Baku and we were able to hit it off." Nami explained to Paruko, "A few days after that, he actually came up here and announced how I was actually a nice person. At first people didn't believe him, but after a few days, they began taking to me and that's how it leads to now."

"Wow, what a amazing story!" Paruko said. "So you were able to make friends because of Gao?"

Nami thought about that for a second before turning to Paruko. "Yeah...Yeah actually!"

"Amazing~!" Paruko turns back to the camera with her microphone. "You heard it here folks, the origin of Nanami Snow and how she became friends with the one and only Gao Mikado. This is Paruko, signing off!"

After that, Takosuke turned the camera off and Paruko relaxed. "Thanks for that interview Nami, it will sure be the story that will spread."

"It was no problem Paruko." Nami said turning back. "If you excuse me, it's getting late and I have to be getting home."

"Okay then, bye Nami!" Paruko said as Nami left the rooftop.

As Nami was taking the escalators down, she thought back to the interview with Paruko.

_'Talking about what happened on the first day really is amazing. Imagine what would have happened if I never met Gao or Tasuku, or even Loyal. They really helped me get out of my shell and not judge me from rumors.'_

As Nami stepped off from the escalator, Loyal was there waiting for her. "Hey~! What took you so long?"

"Paruko wanted a interview so I had to stay back a little bit." Nami said walking with Loyal. "Of course it was mostly the topic about Gao."

"Of course it's about Gao~" Loyal said. "Remember, he's the talk of the town now after defeating Tasuku."

"True true~" Nami said.

"Oh Nami?" Loyal asked. "How was the Jujitsu class? Didn't you say you wanted to take it?"

"Oh yeah!" Nami said as they passed through the neighborhood. "The class was so much fun! I got to ground four people, well five plus Baku, you should've seen his face when he lost!"

"Why would you do that to poor Baku~?" Loyal asked looking at Nami. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah nothing wrong, unless he thought he could beat me cause I'm a girl." Nami said with a hint of anger.

Loyal showed a pained expression as he heard that. "Youch! He used the gender card on you."

"Yeah~But I still beat him." Nami said with a grin. "Best thing ever to happen today!"

They eventually stopped walking as they stopped in front of their house when they saw there was a person standing in front of their house with two cages. As they took another step, the person turned to them. "Hello, are you by any chance the owner of the house?"

"...Yes...Yes I am." Nami said walking up to them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no there's nothing wrong, it's just that I'm here to deliver these." The person explained.

Nami looked down to the cages on the ground. "Oh...Well thank you."

"Not a problem." The person began walking off. "Have a good day."

"Thanks! You too!" Nami called out.

As the person walked away, Nami and Loyal looked down at the two cages on the ground. "Nami, were you expecting pets?"

"No...Not that I know of..." Nami said grabbing one of the cages. "Loyal grab the other cage would you?"

"You got it!" Loyal said getting the handle of the other cage.

Nami and Loyal heaved the cages into the house and placed them into the living room. As the cages were on the ground, Nami and Loyal were sitting across them on the ground as well.

"Why do you think they're here?" Loyal asked.

"I don't know, but for now..." Nami reached out her hand at one cage. "Let's open them up to see."

As Nami released the lock from one of the cages, a white toy Pomeranian walked out of the cage while giving a yawn. As the dog came out, Nami looked at it with wide eyes.

"A-Adair!" Nami called out to it. "Come here Adair~!"

Hearing it's name, the dog turned to her with it's tongue out and jumped onto her lap.

"Do you know this dog?" Loyal asked from behind Nami.

"Yes of course!" Nami turned to Loyal with a smile. "This is the dog I had when I was little. But my parents decided to take her with them on their travels."

"That explains the first cage..." Loyal eyes the open cage before turning to the cage next to it. "But, what about the second one?"

Nami looked over to the unopened cage as Adair rested on her lap. "I don't know about the second one, I only have one dog."

Loyal walked over to other cage and carefully opened the cage. As Loyal and Nami looked inside the cage, they see that it was a Corgi with black and white fur.

"Another dog?" Nami looked at it confused. "But why?"

Loyal looked around the cage until he saw a letter taped on the side of Adair's cage. "Hmm...Hey look, a letter."

"A letter?" Nami carefully placed Adair down and walked over to pull off the letter. "Wonder why it's there?"

As Nami stood up opening the letter, Loyal stood behind her to get a good look. "So~ What does it say?"

_Dear Nanami,_

_ How have you been? I hope you haven't been lonely at home while your father and I have been gone. We wish we could have taken you with us, but you were too young back then. We hope you like Aibo Academy, we transferred you there so that you can make new friends and have fun! We're over in Europe right now visiting Paris France. We thought you may have been lonely, which is why we sent Adair back so that you would have some company at home. But, we knew that one was not enough. While we were at Germany, we found that adorable Corgi and thought he would be perfect so he'll be sent over to you too. The owner said that the Corgi's name was Vier, which in their language meant that he was the fourth one born in his family. We hope that you like him and think of him as another part of the family. Your father and I miss you and love you dearly. We'll call you soon when we have some free time. Love you_

_Your mother_

"Wow, they really do care about you to send two dogs over." Loyal said reading the letter.

"They really do..." Nami said placing the letter on the table. "I really miss them though."

Loyal noticing Nami getting sad, went through his top hat and took out a bouquet of flowers. "A girl like you should never frown."

"Oh, thanks Loyal." Nami said taking the flowers. "It's been a long day, after I place the flowers in a vase, I'm going to call it a night."

"Okay then, and while you do that, I'll take care of the dogs." Loyal said walked over to the dogs.

After Loyal left, Nami went to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a empty vase before pouring some water into it. She then walked upstairs to her bedroom and placed the flowers on her nightstand before walking to her window.

_'A lot happened today, and for now...it's done.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Corner Time<strong>

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Corner time." Nami stands on one side of the stage. "I'm Nami and I will be your loyal host, and speaking of Loyal..."

A puff of smoke comes out form the other side, and behind all that smoke appears Ringmaster Loyal in his true form. "Hello everyone, I'm Ringmaster Loyal and I will be the subhost for this corner."

"Now then everyone, let's see what other I have in my deck shall we~" Nami goes behind her curtain and pulls out a wheeled screen. When she places it in the middle, she goes back to her side and gets one part of the curtain covering the screen, Loyal copying on his. "Then, 3-2-1...Pull!"

They both pulled the curtain to reveal the next card. The appearance was a black (and dark red on her bangs) mid-length-haired tied in a loose side ponytail 18 year old girl holding a blue top hat with a red ribbon wrap around it decorated with white feathers with pieces of colorful dices and miniature cards on it in front of her chest in a bowing position with cards on her other hand while her head is facing up slightly tilting with a mysterious smile expression on her peach skin with a blue teardrop on her left cheek. She wears a matching blue shoulder-length cape while showing her frilly white long-sleeved shirt with a black closed vest on wearing a red & black checkered cloth tied around her waist as a makeshift skirt and a blue tight pants with black stylish boots. Background is a circus stage with the spotlight on her.

"This card is named Party-Changing Magician, Carol." Nami places a hand out to present it. "She is a size 1 monster card with a 4000 offense and a 4000 defense, and his critical is 1."

"There's more to her than meets the eye~" Loyal waved his index finer from side to side. "She has a special ability called **Party Switch**, if Nami pays 1 gauge and send Carol to the bottom of the deck, she, and the opponent, can look at the top card of the deck and if it's a Monster, send it to the field regardless of the size. If it's a Spell or Item, it goes into her hand.

"Her effects are so cool~!." Nami looks at the card with a smile. "Her saying also matches her ability sort of."

Nami pushes a button which plays a sound. "Let's switch place!"

"This card wouldn't have been mine if it weren't for **Steller Nymph** for popping up Carol, so thank you!" Nami said as she got onto her knees and bowed down.

Loyal just laugh at Nami. "Then, that's the end of today's corner, see you all for now."

Nami and Loyal waved to the front. "Until next time!"


End file.
